Don't leave me
by La Devoreuse de Livres
Summary: Stiles rentre chez lui pour les vacances. Il compte passer du temps avec Scott et s'éclater, sans oublier de réviser. Mais la présence de Derek Hale dans sa chambre ce soir là va tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

Hello mes lapins ! :)

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle histoire Sterek, tout droit sortie de mon cerveau. Elle est rédigée et corrigée et n'attend que d'être publiée ! :p Elle contient 7 chapitres, un épilogue et de potentiels bonus, qui eux ne sont pas écrits.

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée de l'histoire. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir par rapport à Derek. Au début de l'histoire, il aura un caractère pas très Derek-De-Teen-Wolf. Je ne vous dis rien, vous lirez pour comprendre, mais je sais que certain(e)s n'aiment pas trop les personnages avec un caractère trop différent de la série. Donc voilà ! :p

Rating M, parce que ça va se taper dessus... Si jamais c'est plutôt un Rating T, dites le moi! :p

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressentit par reviews, elles sont là pour ça ! :)

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Stiles avait rejoint l'école de formation afin de devenir agent de police. L'école était située à deux heures de Beacon Hills, forçant le jeune homme à rester en internat pendant les périodes scolaires. Il profitait alors des vacances pour rentrer chez lui, passer du temps avec son père et Scott -qui avait rejoint une université à l'autre bout du pays pour y étudier en tant que futur vétérinaire. L'humain n'avait qu'une seule hâte, en ce vendredi 7 avril, c'était d'arriver à Beacon, de saluer son père, de poser ses bagages dans sa chambre et de retrouver Scott, pour une soirée entre potes.

Lorsqu'il franchit -enfin!- le panneau d'accueil de la ville, le visage de Stiles se fendit d'un immense sourire. Il roula jusque devant la maison Stilinski et se gara. Il sortit de la voiture, attrapa sa valise et son sac et se dirigea vers sa maison d'enfance. Autant, il adorait son appartement près de son école, autant, il adorait rentrer chez lui pendant les vacances. Il ouvrit la porte et grimpa jusque dans sa chambre. Il posa la valise sur son lit et son sac sur son bureau. Il ouvrit rapidement son bagage, en sortit les vêtements sales -qu'il déposa dans la salle de bains- et les propres qu'il rangea. Il termina de vider sa valise -comprenez sortir toutes ses affaires de cours- et rangea le bagage près de son armoire : à dans dix jours!

Il attrapa ensuite son portable et envoya un message à Scott, lui demandant s'il était déjà arrivé ou s'il roulait encore. Il reçu rapidement une réponse, l'informant que son meilleur ami en avait encore pour une bonne heure de route. L'humain soupira puis redescendit dans le salon. Il ouvrit le frigo et grogna à la vue des plats tous prêts que son père avait placés dedans. Stiles décida qu'il allait aller faire quelques courses, afin de nourrir plus sainement son aîné. Il remonta dans sa chambre, attrapa son sac à dos et ses clés de voiture. Il écrivit rapidement un mot pour son père et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il se rendit au centre-ville de Beacon, et entra dans l'épicerie.

Il fut salué par beaucoup de monde, qu'il salua en retour. Il fit rapidement ses courses et rentra aussi vite chez lui. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas croiser ni parler avec des gens, mais il voulait profiter de son retour pour ne rien faire. Ou, du moins, pour cuisiner pour son père. Il rangea les légumes et les fruits qu'il avait achetés dans les corbeilles prévues à cet effet. Il mit la viande au congélateur et les autres aliments dans les placards au-dessus du plant de travail.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de tout ranger, il s'installa dans le canapé et mit un film, profitant tout de même de son premier jour de vacances. Il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son père, qui s'installa près de lui sans le déranger. Stiles se tourna vers lui et lui fit un immense câlin, trop heureux de voir que son père avait survécu à Beacon Hills -On ne va pas se mentir, la ville restait dangereuse, malgré l'absence de la quasi-totalité de ses êtres surnaturels.

-Alors fils, comment ça se passe à l'école ?

-Mis à part que mon prof de crimino est un mini Harris, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. C'est hyper sympa et les gens sont super cools... En bref, ça n'a pas changé depuis les dernières vacances. Et toi, est-ce que BH s'est un peu calmé depuis la dernière fois, ou est-ce que c'est toujours aussi... Surnaturel ?

-Eh bien... On a eu une meute de loups qui est passée, il y a deux semaines. Leur alpha avait été tué par des chasseurs et ils cherchaient Scott. Mais ils n'ont trouvé que Derek. Qui, d'ailleurs, est devenu légèrement bizarre depuis les dernières vacances... Il est plus distant avec la meute. Et même Parrish, avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien, ne le voit plus beaucoup... Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je sais que Derek est un grand garçon, mais... Il reste quand même un jeune homme avec un passé difficile. J'ai peur qu'il ait une rechute ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Tu voudrais que Scott et moi, on passe le voir ? proposa Stiles. Je te promet pas d'y aller aujourd'hui -on a déjà des trucs de prévu avec Scott pour ce soir-, mais on pourrait y aller demain, dans l'après-midi?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien. Bon, et pour ce soir, tu rentres ici ou tu restes dormir chez Scott?

-Je rentre. J'adore Scott, mais je suis épuisé. Je tiens à dormir cette nuit.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant un long moment, Stiles partageant ses souvenirs du semestre et de ses cours avec son père, et ce dernier lui parlant des dernières affaires importantes sur lesquelles il avait travaillé. L'étudiant reçu finalement un message de son meilleur ami l'informant qu'il était arrivé chez lui. L'humain monta alors dans sa chambre, récupéra ses clés et son sac et salua son père. Il monta dans sa Jeep et se dirigea vers la maison McCall. Lorsqu'il se gara, Scott se jeta immédiatement sur lui, heureux de retrouver son ami d'enfance après aussi longtemps sans se voir. Les deux étudiants restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant plusieurs instants, puis Melissa les interrompit, les invitant à rentrer dans la maison.

Les deux meilleurs amis montèrent dans la chambre de l'alpha -après que Stiles ait salué Melissa- et ils s'installèrent sur le lit du garçon. Ils commencèrent alors à parler de leurs études, de leurs nouveaux potes et de leurs professeurs -l'humain parla de mini Harris à Scott, et ce dernier lui dit que sa prof principal ressemblait à Blake, ce qui fit rire Stiles. Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant une bonne heure, puis l'humain posa une question au loup.

-Dis, mon père s'inquiète de ne plus voir Derek. Il m'a demandé si ça ne nous dérangeait pas d'aller le voir demain. Je lui ai dit que c'était bon. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était revenu, dit le loup. Tu sais depuis quand il est sur Beacon?

-Il était là déjà aux dernières vacances. Il est retourné au Mexique pour aller voir Cora. Puis, avec Breaden, ils sont allé plus au sud, à la poursuite de la Louve du Désert... Après, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est revenu à Beacon, que même toi, tu ne savais pas qu'il était là, et que Parrish ne le voit quasi plus. Donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller le voir ?

-S'tu veux. Demain après midi ? Je vais voir Deaton toute la matinée.

Les deux garçons finirent par regarder un film, critiquant par moment le jeu des acteurs et bavardant de tout et de rien. Lorsque la soirée se termina, Stiles rentra chez lui. Le shérif étant déjà couché, le jeune homme décida d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Il monta rapidement les marches -après avoir fermé la porte à clé, on n'est jamais trop prudent-, entra dans la salle de bains, se doucha rapidement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, une serviette autour de la taille.

Serviette qu'il faillit perdre à la vue du grand loup noir couché sur son lit. Stiles rattrapa son vêtement avant qu'il ne tombe et refermât sa porte. Il s'y adossa pendant plusieurs secondes puis se dirigea vers son armoire. Il en sortit des vêtements, et retourna dans la salle de bains, pour se changer. Il souffla un instant, pensant aux raisons qui pousseraient Derek Hale à venir dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit, sous sa forme de loup. L'humain soupira une dernière fois, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et regarda le loup.

Ce dernier était couché, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant. Stiles ne savait comment il avait fait, mais Derek avait réussi à s'enrouler dans la couverture de l'humain. Se dernier ne voyait plus que son museau, le bout de ses pattes et sa queue touffue dépasser. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, et tendit la main vers le loup.

-Derek ? souffla Stiles. Derek, c'est bien toi, hein ? Ce n'est pas un gros loup noir de la forêt qui est venu s'enrouler dans ma couette ?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles eut le droit à un éternuement. Il s'approcha encore un peu du lit et s'agenouilla devant, ses mains posées à plat sur son matelas. Il tenta de soulever la couverture, mais Derek lui répondit par un grognement.

-Hey, si tu n'es pas content, tu rentres chez toi. Moi, je suis crevé. Je comptais dormir avant que tu ne te pointes, ne t'enroules dans ma couette et me grognes dessus parce que je veux me glisser dans mon lit. Alors, si tu reprenais forme humaine et que tu me disais ce que tu as ?

Le loup bougea doucement, mais ne se leva pas. Stiles soupira, puis se remit sur ses pieds. Il enjamba le tas de poils et de couette que formait Derek et s'installa contre sa tête de lit. Il plaça deux coussins derrière son dos, et regarda le loup. Ce dernier avait tourné son bout de truffe vers lui. Les deux hommes -enfin, l'humain et l'animal- restèrent dans cette position plusieurs instants. Puis Derek soupira et se redressa doucement. Il sortit sa tête de sous la couette et regarda l'humain. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire, qui rassura -il ne sut pourquoi- le loup. Ce dernier se releva et alla s'installer conter l'humain, sa tête posée sur les cuisses de Stiles. L'étudiant, tout d'abord, surprit, finit par poser sa main sur la tête du loup. Il le grattouilla doucement entre les oreilles et sur le museau. Derek grogna d'aise, laisse la main de Stiles vagabonder sur son cou.

L'humain en profita et tata la peau du loup, cherchant une quelconque blessure qui pourrait le rendre si amorphe. Il sentait, par endroit, des traces de morsures ainsi que des croûtes -surement formées sur des blessures qui guérissaient lentement. L'étudiant soupira, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Derek ne guérissait pas. Il ramena sa main sur la tête du loup et posa la deuxième sur mon museau. Il fit glisser ses deux mains sur les côtés de la tête du loup et la redressa doucement, forçant le regarde de Derek à croiser le sien.

-Tu ne veux pas reprendre forme humaine et me dire ce qu'il t'arrive? Si tu ne veux pas guérir, laisse-moi, au moins, désinfecter tes blessures.

Le loup le regarda. Stiles remarqua alors que son regard semblait éteint. Encore plus que par le passé. Il avait déjà vu Derek un soir de fête des mères. Autant, Stiles était pitoyable, mais passait la soirée avec son père, autant Derek n'avait personne. Et tout le monde le voyait au premier regard. Ce jour-là, Stiles lui avait proposé de venir passer la journée avec lui et le shérif. Ils allaient aller au cimeterre, poser des fleurs sur les tombes, puis ils rentreraient chez les Stilinski et mangeraient les plats préférés des parents disparus. Le loup avait au départ hésité -il ne voulait pas s'imposer aux Stilinski- mais le shérif lui avait assuré que c'était ok pour eux. Ils avaient alors passé une superbe journée, avec des moments forts et pleins de tristesse, mais aussi de meilleurs moments, remplis de fous rires et de préparation de plats salissante. Lorsque Derek les avait quittés ce soir-là, Stiles avait eut l'impression de voir un vrai jeune homme, les yeux illuminés et un sourire lui éclairant le visage.

Et le loup avait gardé ce visage lumineux pendant toute la période qui avait suivi. Puis Stiles était retourné en cours et à son retour, le loup était recouvert de poils, à quatre pattes et emmitouflé dans sa couette. Il grattouilla une nouvelle fois la tête du loup, ce qui sembla décider ce dernier. Derek se redressa, faisant tomber la couverture à côté de lui et regarda l'humain. Son regard se posa ensuite sur l'armoire, et Stiles en sortit un jogging et un t-shirt -le fameux rayé bleu et orange. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à un Derek en tenue d'Adam, la tête basse et le corps recouvert de blessure. Stiles ne se formalisa pas de la nudité du loup et s'approcha de lui. Il lui tendit le jogging -il valait mieux que le loup reste torse nu pour les soins-, que Derek enfila, ses mouvements ralentis et tremblants. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, Stiles le fit se reculer et s'asseoir sur le lit.

Alors, si tu reprenais forme humaine et que tu me disais ce que tu as ? Il referma la porte de sa chambre et s'agenouilla devant Derek. Ce dernier évitait de croiser son regard, tournant le visage vers la gauche. L'étudiant ignora la réaction du loup et se concentra sur ses blessures. Il prit des compresses et le désinfectant et nettoya toutes les morsures et les blessures qui recouvraient le torse et le dos de Derek. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il passa une pommade cicatrisante sur les blessures les plus récentes et recouvrit le tout de bandes. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il récupéra tout son matériel et le posa sur son bureau. Il se remit face au loup, qui n'avait pas bougé, et s'adossa contre le bureau.

-Bon, commença l'humain, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive?

Le loup ne répondit ni ne bougea. Stiles soupira et se remit en face de Derek. Il plaça ses mains sur les joues du loup et le força à le regarder. Derek croisa alors son regard forêt avec celui miel de l'humain.

-Dis-moi, Derek. S'il te plaît...

-J'ai eu un problème avec la meute de Cora, répondit finalement le loup après plusieurs minutes de silence. Son nouveau compagnon m'a pris pour un ennemi et la meute m'a menacé de m'arracher la gorge si je ne m'en allait pas.

-Oh ta menace s'est retournée contre toi, alors ? pouffa Stiles, ses mains posées sur les cuisses du loup, qui lui lança un regard noir.

-Cora est intervenue, mais ne savait pas qui choisir. Je suis peut-être son frère, mais sa place dans la meute dépend de son implication. Elle les a supplié de me laisser en vie, et d'arrêter de m'attaquer. Ils ont promis... Mais ont décidé que je devrais rester enfermé, en attendant de savoir si j'étais digne de confiance. Je suis resté dans une cage, sous forme de loup, pendant deux mois. Puis il y a eu un problème avec leur alpha... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est dit. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que deux gars sont venus me chercher, et m'ont traîné à t'extérieur du bâtiment où j'étais. L'un d'eux s'est jeté sur moi et... Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais allongé, sous forme de loup sur le Nemeton. J'ai repris forme humaine, mais mes blessures ne voulaient pas guérir. Je suis retourné dans la maison Hale et...

-Et t'as attendu que je rentre pour venir mettre tout ton sang dans ma couette ?

-J'ai attendu qu'une personne de confiance arrive pour, potentiellement, m'aider ! grogna le loup en se mettant debout.

Il passa un bras autour de ses cotes douloureuses. Il posa sa seconde main contre le mur, dos à Stiles. L'humain se releva et s'approcha doucement du loup. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la frotta amicalement.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer ou... Quoi que ce soit... Disons juste que je n'étais pas le meilleur choix, tu ne penses pas ? Parrish et toi, vous vous entendez bien, non ? Et mon père aussi est là. Et même Chris est resté à Beacon, après son retour de France. Lui, il aurait pu t'aider. Mais, au lieu d'aller les voir eux, tu as attendu.. Combien de temps ?

-Trois semaines...

-Trois... Okay, tu as attendus trois putains de semaines avec des blessures qui auraient dû s'infecter -on va mettre ça sur le compte de ta lycanthropie-, que je rentres de cours, alors que tu aurais pu aller voir d'autres personnes. Pourquoi ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. J'avais le sentiment que les autres étaient... Dangereux. Je te l'ai dit, je suis resté sous forme de loup pendant presque trois semaines. Mon loup était très présent, après ça. Et il ne voulait que toi ou Scott... Et c'est toi que j'ai senti en premier, aujourd'hui... Mais je peux rentrer, si tu préf-

-Je suis peut-être en train de râler, mais tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison, Derek Sales Hale, tant que tu ne seras pas en forme. Maintenant, vas t'allonger sur mon lit et sous ma couette. Je vais te chercher de quoi manger. Ça aidera peut-être ta guérison.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me dorloter, tu sais. rigola le loup, tout en se dirigeant vers le lit

-Je suis la maman de la meute, Derek. Je l'étais bien avant que Scott ne devienne l'alpha. Erica me trouvait très maman et Isaac me faisait des câlins tout le temps, et venait chouiner dans ma chambre certains soirs. Donc...

-C'est pour ça qu'il avait toujours ton odeur sur lui ? J'étais persuadé que c'était parce que vous couchiez ensemble...

Stiles rigola et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit un plat de viande du congélateur et le décongela rapidement. Il le fit cuire, puis remonta à l'étage. Il vérifia que son père dormait toujours, malgré tout le bruit qu'il avait fait en bas. Il retourna dans sa chambre et tendit l'assiette de nourriture à Derek. Il prit place à coté du loup et attrapa un de ses livres de cours. Il bouquina quelques minutes avant que Derek ne reprenne la parole.

-C'est toi qui as cuisiné ça ?

-Yep. Pour mon père. Il ne sait pas faire autre choses que réchauffer des plats tous prêts ou des pizzas.

-C'est très bon. Tu lis quoi ?

-Mais qu'avez-vous fait de Derek Hale? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu autant parler depuis que je te connais.

-J'ai parlé à personne pendant presque trois semaines, Stiles. Même moi, j'ai besoin de mon quota de contact humain. Donc, tu lis quoi ?

-Un livre pour mon cours de crimino. Tu te rappelles de mon prof de chimie, Harris? Bah mon prof de crimino, c'est un mini Harris. Il gueule beaucoup et ne m'aime pas. Il est plutôt marrant, en fait. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est plus petit que la majorité de la classe qu'il hurle comme ça...

-Et, mis à part ton mini prof râleur, c'est comment l'école de police ?

-C'est... Intéressant. Et c'est bientôt fini. Je passe les exams l'année prochaine et, si j'ai de la chance, je serais envoyé ici, à Beacon. Comme ça, tu pourras venir t'enrouler dans ma couette dès que tu le voudras.

Derek donna un coup d'épaule à Stiles, qui rigola pendant quelques minutes. Il reprit ensuite sa lecture, laissant au loup le temps de finir de manger. Lorsque ce dernier termina son assiette, il s'allongea, tout en se glissant un peu plus sous la couette. Stiles le rejoint rapidement, tout en continuant sa lecture. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes -l'humain voulait avancer son chapitre au maximum- ils coupèrent la lumière et s'installèrent plus confortablement. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent sur le côté, le dos de Derek contre la poitrine de Stiles. Ce dernier avait passé un de ses bras sous leurs têtes et l'autre autour de la taille du loup.

-Demain matin, Scott va voir Deaton, pour parler de je ne sais quoi. Je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller nous aussi. Tu restes un membre de la meute de Scott et il doit savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. Et Deaton pourra peut-être nous aider à comprendre. Si ça te va.

-Si tu veux... souffla le loup, qui se transformait en guimauve, sous la chaleur et l'odeur réconfortante de Stiles. Il s'endormit finalement, bercé par les bras de l'humain. Et il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment, vraiment fatigué.


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION: je spoile Bambi à la fin du chapitre. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, ne lisez pas! x)**

Hello mes lapins! :)

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre deux de cette nouvelle histoire et je tenais à vous remercier pour l'accueil réservé au premier chapitre! Comme d'habitude, vous êtes les meilleurs des meilleurs, et je vous aime gros comme ça! :3 Et également merci pour toutes les reviews et tous les messages remplis d'amour! J'ai laché ma petite larme! :p

Je vais en profiter pour répondre aux guests, qui sont aussi importants que les adhérents! :p

Lucie: hello! :) Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu! La suite est plus bas, je te souhaite bonne lecture! :)

Angela (désolée, FF n'accepte pas ton pseudo en entier, il me l'enlève à chaque fois! :/): quelle idée de fermer sa messagerie privée! Comment je répond, moi? x) Bon, je suis très contente de ta review! Marci beaucoup! Ha Ha! Tout est dans la surprise! ^^ On va tout découvrir au fur et à mesure! :p Mon talent littéraire? Woh. Je vais pleurer de joie! Merci beaucoup! :33

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient! :p

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde et à dans deux jours! :3 (N'oubliez pas les bébés reviews! :33)

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Derek trouva la place près de lui vide. Il en profita pour se mettre sur le dos et s'étirer. Depuis presque trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Durant toute cette période, il avait cherché, désespérément, un moyen de soigner ses blessures, tout en essayant d'empêcher son loup de prendre le dessus sur son coté humain. Il n'avait, alors, pas vraiment eut le temps de dormir ou de se reposer. Puis, la veille, il avait vu -plutôt sentit- que Stiles était de retour en ville. Il s'était alors glissé, sous sa forme de loup, dans la maison -merci au shérif de laisser la baie vitrée ouverte en soirée- et avait attendu patiemment le retour du jeune homme. Et ce dernier, avant même de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, avait pris le temps de le soigner, puis lui avait demandé de parler. Il l'avait ensuite fait dormir, et Derek lui en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Le loup ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il n'entendait qu'un seul battement de cœur dans la maison, et seule l'odeur de Stiles était vraiment présente. L'ancien alpha se décida à se lever. Il lui fallut quelques essais avant de réussir à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Malgré les soins que l'humain leur avait apportés, ses blessures continuaient de le faire souffrir. Il voudrait bien reprendre sa forme de loup, mais Stiles voulait qu'ils aillent voir Deaton, et le vétérinaire arriverait mieux à l'examiner s'il gardait sa forme humaine. Il se mit, très lentement, debout, et attrapa un t-shirt de Stiles. Ce dernier avait assez grandi pour que ses vêtements soient adaptés au loup. Derek enfila le vêtement, puis prit la direction de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il posa un pied dans la pièce, il remarqua que Stiles avait cuisiné une énorme quantité de pancakes. L'humain était dos au loup et se dandinait sur un air de Taylor Swift, tout en terminant la cuisson de sa fournée de pancakes. Le loup se racle la gorge, amusé par ce qu'il voyait, et l'humain se figea. Il se retourna lentement et détourna le visage, ses joues légèrement rosies par la gène.

-Hey... souffla l'humain, tu hum... Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Assez pour savoir que tu te dandines magnifiquement bien, et que tes goûts musicaux sont affreux.

-Je hum... J'ai mis la radio, j'écoute d'autres choses habituellement, mais... Ils passaient ça et...

-Mais ne te justifie pas. Dis-moi, tu as préparés tous ces pancakes pour... ?

-Heu toi. Je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne la régénération chez les loups, mais je sais que Scott mange toujours pour vingt quand il doit guérir. Alors je me suis dit que, peut être si tu mangeais un peu, ça aiderait ton corps à se soigner.

-Et donc tu as fait des pancakes pour vingt personnes.

-Ouais... Enfin, vingt et une personnes. Je compte manger, moi aussi !

Derek secoua la tête puis s'installa devant l'assiette que l'humain avait posée sur la table. Stiles termina ses pancakes, puis déposa le plat devant le loup. Il déposa ensuite le sirop d'érable, le caramel et la confiture, ainsi que du jus d'orange et s'installa à son tour. Il se servit son assiette, puis tendit le plat au loup. L'estomac de se dernier s'activa, et fit entendre sa colère, mais également sa joie dans toute la pièce. Stiles rigola, puis ordonna au loup de manger. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et avala son plat à une vitesse folle.

-Il remonte à quand ton dernier vrai repas ? demanda l'humain, choqué par la faim du loup.

-Quelques jours, je dirais, répondis l'ancien alpha, après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Je n'aime pas chasser les animaux de la réserve. Alors je cherche des baies ou des trucs comme ça, mais...

-Y en a pas beaucoup, je présume. Woah, un loup-garou végétarien. Je suis choqué, se moqua gentiment l'humain. Profites-en, alors. À ce qu'il paraît, je cuisine bien !

Le loup continua de dévorer ses pancakes, sous l'œil attendrit de l'humain. Lorsque les deux assiettes furent vides, Stiles se redressa et les déposa dans le lavabo. Il proposa ensuite à Derek d'aller se doucher.

-Tu ressembles à rien. Tu vas faire avoir une attaque à Scott s'il te voit dans cet état.

Il le guida jusque dans la salle de bains. Il lui sortit deux serviettes, et lui montra le gel douche ainsi que le shampoing.

-Je te déposerai des vêtements propres devant la porte. Puis je te referai tes bandages.

-Merci, Stiles. Pas juste pour la douche ou... Enfin... Merci.

-Aller, Sourwolf. Enlève-moi toute cette crasse. On dirait Cendrillon !

Le loup souffla puis se détourna de l'humain, qui sortit de la pièce. Derek enleva les vêtements qu'il portait et les déposa sur le lavabo. Il retira ensuite les bandages et les compresse et les jeta. Il ouvrit les robinets et régla la température de l'eau. Il se retourna et fit face à son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes voyantes. Ses joues étaient légèrement creusées et il pouvait sentir ses cotes sous ses doigts. Le loup soupira : il faisait pitié à voir. Il secoua sa tête, puis entra dans la douche. Il se plaça sous le jet d'eau chaude et soupira d'aise. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué.

Il resta dans cette position plusieurs instants, savourant la chaleur de l'eau. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre et soupira une nouvelle fois. Dieu qu'il était heureux. Il attrapa ensuite le shampoing et se lava les cheveux. Il accueillit avec plaisir l'odeur de menthe et de citron -odeur qu'il détestait par le passé, mais qui allait devenir sa préférée. Il se massa le crâne, puis se rinça. Il refit un second shampoing, pour le plaisir, puis se leva le corps. Il alla plus doucement sur son torse, lavant très délicatement ses blessures les moins cicatrisées. Il rinça toute la mousse -qui, étonnamment, était de couleur grise- puis sortit de la cabine de douche. Il attrapa les deux serviettes que Stiles lui avait sorties, puis se sécha rapidement avec. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, récupérant les vêtements que Stiles avait préparés pour lui. Il s'habilla puis retourna dans le couloir.

-Stiles ? Appela le loup

-Yep ? Tu veux que je vienne refaire tes bandages ?

-Heu... Tu aurais une brosse à dents propre avant ?

-J'arrive.

L'humain le rejoint rapidement et lui fit un chaleureux sourire. Il se pencha vers le meuble lavabo et en sortit un petit panier.

-Tiens, il y en a une qui porte ton nom, normalement.

-C'est quoi toutes ces brosses ?

-Disons qu'avant la fac, j'étais un peu un hôtel à loup-garou. J'ai alors fait quelques achats, comme des brosses à dents, ou d'autres serviettes de bain.

-Je vois. Et j'ai du matériel à mon nom ? Demanda l'ancien alpha. Je n'ai pas souvenance d'avoir déjà dormi ici.

-Dormi, non. Mais tu squattais aussi, tout comme Isaac, Erica et Boyd. Alors tout le monde sa brosse à dents et sa serviette. Bon, tu te brosses les dents. Je t'attends dans la chambre.

Le loup récupéra sa brosse et dent et se lava rapidement la bouche. Il savoura la menthe et la sensation de fraîcheur dans sa bouche, chose qu'il avait presque oubliée depuis le temps. Il rangea sa brosse, puis rejoint l'humain dans la chambre. Stiles remit de la crème sur ses blessures, puis rebanda son torse et son dos. Derek se rhabilla et suivit l'humain jusque dans le salon.

-Bon, je pense qu'on peut y aller. J'ai prévenu Scott ce matin, pendant que tu restes plus longtemps chez Deaton, du coup. Il veut tout savoir, mais je me suis dit que tu préférerais en parler directement avec lui. Deaton va faire les tests de base, voir si tout va bien, puis tu vas devoir tout déballer. T'es prêt ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Souffla le loup en baissant la tête.

-Si tu ne veux pas y aller, on peut attendre, Derek. Je me dis juste que, plus vite, ce sera fait, plus vite, tu pourras retourner chez toi et te reposer, pendant que Deaton recherchera ce qu'il t'arrive.

Le loup hocha la tête, puis suivit l'humain. Ils s'installèrent dans la Jeep, et prirent la direction de la clinique vétérinaire. Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne se garent devant la clinique. Derek soupira, appréhendant la discussion avec l'alpha, mais également à l'idée que Deaton lui dise qu'il ne guérira pas, ou qu'une autre merde lui arrive. Stiles dut sentir l'appréhension de l'ancien alpha, car il posa une main sur la sienne, et la serra doucement. Derek le regarda alors, et l'humain lui fit un doux sourire. Il sortit ensuite de la voiture et fit signe au loup de le suivre.

À peine eurent-ils franchi la porte de la clinique que Scott se rua sur eux. Il se plaça devant le loup et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Derek, contre toute attente, se laissa faire. Une fois son inspection terminée, l'alpha se remit face aux deux arrivants et questionna, sans attendre, son bêta.

-Bordel, mais il t'est arrivé quoi ? Le père de Stiles est inquiet. Comme la majorité des personnes ici. Et je ne savais même pas que tu étais de retour moi. Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Sinon, je-

-Scotty ! L'interrompit Stiles, tu ne voudrais pas que Deaton l'examine, d'abord ? J'ai pris soin de lui, je me suis occupé de ses blessures, mais Deaton doit l'examiner. Derek est crevé et toi, tu lui sautes dessus comme une maman poule et tu ne le laisses pas en placer une. Quel alpha tu fais !

Le loup s'excusa auprès de son bêta, qui lui assura que tout allait bien. Deaton apparus ensuite et indiqua, d'un mouvement de tête, à Derek, de venir. Le loup s'installa sur la table d'auscultation du vétérinaire et le laissa l'examiner.

-Eh bien, heureusement que l'humain de la meute s'est occupé de toi, très cher Hale. Tu étais proche de la déshydratation. Et à quand remonte ton dernier vrai repas ?

-Ce matin. Stiles m'a nourri comme jamais. J'ai mangé pour vingt humains, d'après lui.

-T'as mangé comme Scott lorsqu'il se tape le petit orteil contre un meuble et qu'il chouine pour que je lui fasse à manger.

-Bien, tu as bien fait de le nourrir autant, continua l'émissaire sans écouter le « maaaais ! » outré de l'alpha. J'aimerais que tu retires tes vêtements, Derek. Je dois voir tes blessures, et d'après ce que Stiles m'a dit, certaines ne sont pas belles à voir.

Le loup se redressa et descendit de la table. Il retira ses vêtements et Deaton entreprit de d'enlever les bandages qui recouvraient son corps. Scott siffla à la vue des blessures de son bêta. Ses yeux flashèrent rouge un instant, puis il s'approcha de Derek, l'examinant un peu plus.

-Bon... Tu as fait un bon travail, Stiles. Tu as bien tout désinfecté et tu as utilisé une bonne crème. Je vais devoir suturer deux blessures dans ton dos, par contre, Derek. Installa toi sur le lit, dos à moi. Scott, je te laisse poser tes questions.

-Bon, Derek. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le loup raconta tout ce qu'il avait dit à l'humain la veille. Lorsqu'il termina son récit, Deaton terminait sa suture. Scott regarda Stiles, demandant comme une sorte de validation de sa part.

-Il m'a dit exactement la même chose, Scotty. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Derek voudrait te mentir ou te cacher des choses. Et puis, de nous deux, c'est toi qui possède le radar à mensonge hyper badass. Donc... Pose tes questions rapidement, que Deaton termine son boulot et que je ramène notre loulou chez lui, pour qu'il se repose.

-Bien. Bon, pourquoi tu es encore blessé ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que Stiles voulait qu'on vienne. Deaton, tu sais ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de guérir rapidement ?

-Tu t'es réveillé sur le Nemeton, tu as dit ? -le loup opina- Eh bien... Ça pourrait être un effet secondaire de ce dernier. Que tu aies succombé à tes blessures, ou qu'elles eurent été trop importantes, le Nemeton t'a ramené ici. Et, peut être qu'il s'agit d'équilibre. Il t'a soigné d'une manière surnaturelle, alors il te retire ta guérison surnaturelle.

-Tu sais s'il y a un quelconque moyen de lui faire retrouver ses pouvoirs ? Demanda l'humain

-Eh bien... Je peux toujours me renseigner auprès des autres émissaires que je connais. Et fouiller dans mes livres. Pourrais-tu me redonner le nom de l'émissaire de la meute de Cora, Derek ? Je vais lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé chez eux. Ça pourrait me guider dans mes recherches.

L'ancien alpha donna toutes les informations sur la meute de Cora qu'il avait. Deaton refit ensuite les bandages du loup, puis lui donna une liste d'ingrédients pour faire une pommade maison, qui devrait aider à la cicatrisation. L'émissaire se tourna ensuite vers Stiles.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, et que ton père est d'accord, je préférerais que Derek reste chez toi quelques jours. Vous reviendrez me voir, pour que je suive la guérison et la cicatrisation, mais je préfère que notre bêta ici présent soit sous surveillance.

-Je suis un grand garçon, Deaton. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même. Et puis Stiles est en vacances. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'embête à devoir s'occuper de moi alors qu'il doit bosser et profiter de ses deux semaines.

-Nan, c'est bon. -le loup regarda l'humain- Papa sait que tu es resté cette nuit, il est venu checker cette nuit comment j'allais et.. Bah, tu étais là. Et il proposait de te laisser la chambre d'ami, si besoin. Je pensais juste que tu préférerais être chez toi... Au calme. Mais je peux te garder à la maison et te faire à manger ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux quand même réviser. Et puis, trouver ce qu'il t'arrive, c'est un boulot d'enquêteur. Donc un bon entraînement !

Le loup le regarda encore pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête, acceptant que Stiles et le shérif l'hébergent pendant quelques jours. Derek tendit la liste d'ingrédients à Stiles, qui la lut rapidement. Deaton leur assura qu'il prendrait contact avec les émissaires, ainsi qu'avec la meute de Cora le plus rapidement possible. Il conseilla -ou plutôt ordonna- à Derek de se reposer au maximum.

-Stiles et le shérif, ainsi que le reste de la meute seront à tes côtés. Repose-toi sur eux, pour une fois.

L'alpha, le bêta et l'humain remercièrent et saluèrent l'émissaire, puis sortirent de la clinique. Derek et Stiles se dirigèrent vers la Jeep et s'y installèrent, après que Scott ne les ait invités à la prochaine réunion de meute, qui se tiendrait le lendemain ou le surlendemain. L'alpha avait ensuite posé sa main sur l'épaule du loup et lui avait assuré qu'il trouverait ce qui n'allait pas.

Derek et Stiles s'arrêtèrent rapidement à l'épicerie, et l'humain acheta tout ce que Deaton avait marqué sur la liste. Les deux hommes rentrèrent ensuite chez les Stilinski et Stiles commença à préparer la pommade pour le loup. Ce dernier s'installa à la table de la cuisine et regarda l'humain s'agiter. Il remarqua un des livres de cours de l'étudiant, l'attrapa et le feuilleta.

-Tu ne voudrais pas devenir policier, toi ? Demanda l'humain au loup

-Pas trop, nan. À choisir, je me verrais plus vétérinaire, mais... Disons que si Scott y arrive, il a bien de la chance. Aucun animal ne me laisse l'approcher, en ce qui me concerne.

-En même temps, Sourwolf ! Si tu souriais un peu plus, bah peut être que les proies -comme moi, par exemple- te fuirais moins... Et peut-être même que tu te trouverais un gentil Bambi qui voudrait bien devenir copain avec toi !

-Je suis plus Pampam, à choisir... Ou même Monsieur Hibou...

Stiles se retourna d'un coup et fit face au loup.

-Genre, tu connais Bambi ?

-Oui, Stiles. Je connais Bambi. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne regarde plus la télé que je ne connais pas mes classiques. Et puis, je lis plus que je ne regarde les films. J'ai lu le livre.

-Mais... Tu as vu le Disney ?

-Oui, je l'ai vu.

-Et... -l'humain s'approcha du loup- Tu as pleuré ?

-Tu te moques de moi ? C'est prévisible comme pas possible ce film. Comme tous les Disneys. Il doit y avoir un moment triste ou déclenchant. Et la mort de la mère de Bambi était le déclencheur obligé de ce film.

-Mais... T'as pas pleuré alors ?

-Franchement, qui a déjà pleuré devant Bambi ?

Stiles se détourna immédiatement du loup, lui montrant son dos. Derek dévisagea le dos de l'humain, puis se mit debout. Il s'approcha de Stiles, qui était retourné à sa préparation, et posa une main sur le plant de travail, près du bol. Il posa l'autre sur sa hanche et chuchota dans l'oreille de l'étudiant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as pleuré devant Bambi, Stiles. -L'humain ne répondit rien, et détourna les yeux- Sérieusement, Bambi ?

-J'avais quatre ans quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois ! Et, à quatre ans, quand tu regardes Bambi, bah, tu pleures !

-Je n'ai pas pleuré devant Bambi.

-Oui bah t'es un gros loup-garou, plein de muscles et plein de poil, qui grogne et propulse les gens contre les murs, qui parle des sourcils et est affreusement sexy ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu ne pleures pas devant Bambi ? Bah tant mieux pour toi !

Le loup resta silencieux, laissant le jeune homme continuer sa mixture. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et se pencha sur lui. Il plaqua son torse contre le dos de Stiles et susurra à son oreille.

-Alors, comme ça, je suis « affreusement sexy » ?

Stiles déglutit. Oh bordel, pourquoi il avait dit ça ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello mes lapins! :)

En ce jour de rentrée (dans ma zone, en tout cas! :p) je vous poste le chapitre 3! ^^ Mille merci pour l'accueil du chapitre deux, qui était juste WOW! J'vous adore, les amours! :3

JE SAIS que Derek n'est pas comme le Derek de la série... Et j'en suis désolée... Et je sais que ça va peut être un peu vite (vous lirez pourquoi) mais... Je voyais pas du tout comment faire mieux! Navrée... J'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire! :3

Comme d'habitude: voici les réponses aux guests! :3

Guest: J'ai osé, pour les besoins de mon histoire! :p Mais j'avais prévenu! :pp Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Voici le chapitre 3, que je t'invite à lire! :ppp

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à mercredi! :D

* * *

 _-Alors, comme ça, je suis « affreusement sexy » ?_

 _Stiles déglutit. Oh bordel, pourquoi il avait dit ça ?_

L'humain resta immobile dans les bras du loup. Il se frappait mentalement. Mais pourquoi son filtre à parole était toujours absent quand Stiles souhaitait qu'il soit présent ? Bordel de corps !

-Stiles? Demanda Derek, ça va ?

-Heu... Je viens juste de te dire quelque chose que je me suis toujours retenu de te dire, et tu me demandes si je vais bien ? Où est-ce que mon père range son arme, déjà ?

-Sur lui, répondit le loup. Et, par rapport à ce que tu viens de me dire, ça fait un moment que tu me trouves sexy, alors ?

L'humain frappa son front contre le plan de travail. L'ancien alpha rigola pendant quelques secondes, puis se décolla de l'étudiant. Ce dernier tourna la tête, le front toujours plaqué contre le plant de travail, et lança un regard interrogatif au loup. Ce dernier avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et regardait l'humain.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement ?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, t'as bien vu toutes les merdes qui m'arrivent ou arrivent à ceux qui restent avec moi. Alors pourquoi ?

-Heu... Eh bien... De un, t'es très sexy. Ensuite, les merdes qui sont arrivées à Paige ou à parents n'étaient pas uniquement de ta faute. Tu as eu les mauvaises relations, il est arrivé... Ce qui est arrivé, mais tu devrais arrêter de te blâmer pour tout, Derek. Kate à tué tes parents. Peter a demandé à Ennis de mordre Paige. Toi, tu as fait un vrai geste d'amour envers elle, en accédant à sa demande. Alors... Je te trouve sexy, je te trouvais sexy avant et ce qu'il t'est arrivé ne changera pas ça !

Le loup ricana, et détourna le regard.

-Quoi ? Demanda l'humain. Tu te moques de moi, là ?

-C'est mignon que tu prennes ma défense ainsi.

-Rooh ça va. Va te coucher, Sourwolf. Je te tartine tout à l'heure !

L'ancien alpha s'approcha de l'humain et posa sa main sur sa tête. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers et grimpa à l'étage. Stiles soupira. Il se sentait encore stupide d'avoir tout dit au loup... Enfin, de lui avoir dit qu'il kiffait ses muscles de la mort qui tue et qu'il le trouvait canon. L'humain soupira une nouvelle fois -Derek déteignait trop sur lui- et se retourna vers son bol de pommade. Il vérifia la liste et la recette de Deaton, puis couvrit la lotion de papier sulfurisé. Il la déposa au frigo, et sortit de la viande de ce dernier. Il attrapa son livre de recettes -merci maman Stilinski- et feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à la page viande. Il se décida pour du bœuf Stroganoff, dont son père raffolait.

Il sortit les autres ingrédients dont il avait besoin, puis se mit à cuisiner. Il lui fallut environ une dizaine de minutes pour terminer sa viande, et à peu près autant pour les légumes. Il mit tout à cuire, et monta dans sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière, enleva son t-shirt et le lança sur son lit. Lit qui fit un mouvement lorsque la lumière devint plus intense.

Stiles se figea dans son mouvement, sa jambe encore en l'air et sa main tendue vers son armoire. Il se repositionna sur ses deux pieds, et attrapa sa batte de baseball. Il se rapprocha lentement de son lit et tira sur la couette. Couette qui révéla un gros loup noir bien poilu et bien endormi. L'étudiant soupira. Il reposa sa batte contre son armoire et récupéra un t-shirt propre. Il l'enfila et refit face à la boule de poils qui avait élu domicile sur son lit. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois et posa sa main sur le dos de l'animal. Ce dernier se tortilla et ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'humain. Ce dernier sourit doucement et repositionna sa couverture sur le loup. Ce dernier souffla et referma les yeux. C'est à ce moment que l'étudiant remarqua que son pyjama servait de peluche à l'animal. Il rigola et quitta sa chambre, après avoir éteint la lumière.

Il descendit au salon, s'installa sur le canapé -après avoir vérifié que sa viande n'était pas trop cuite- et mit un film. Son père rentra au moment où l'étudiant coupait le feu sous ses préparations. Le shérif embrassa le crâne de son fils puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il enfila une tenue plus confortable, et sortit dans le couloir. Il fit alors face à un immense loup noir, qui sortait de la chambre de son fils. Le dit loup regarda dans la direction du shérif, éternua, puis descendit dans le salon. L'adulte resta figé quelque secondes, puis secoua la tête et rejoint le rez de chausser à son tour.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Stiles servait une assiette de viande au loup, qui ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre forme humaine. Le fils Stilinski regarda son père, rigola, puis posa l'assiette au sol. Derek s'assit devant et regarda les humains. Stiles soupira, servit une assiette à son père, puis une pour lui. Les deux humains s'attablèrent et commencèrent à manger, rapidement suivit par le loup. Lorsque toutes les assiettes furent vides, Stiles se leva et débarrassa tout le monde. Il fit rapidement la vaisselle, un loup assit à ses pieds. Lorsque la dernière assiette fut lavée, Derek se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Il sauta sur le canapé et regarda par-dessus le dossier, intimant à Stiles de le rejoindre. L'humain salua son père, qui partait se coucher, et s'installa près du loup. Instantanément, ce dernier se lova contre l'humain et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses.

-Eh bah alors, Sourwolf, dit l'humain en grattouillant les oreilles de l'animal. Besoin de câlins ?

Le loup lui répondit par un soupir de bien-être. Stiles décida, finalement, de relancer le film qu'il avait commencé à regarder. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à la fin, puis l'humain poussa gentiment la tête poilue, qui grogna. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit la pommade maison du frigo. Il se retourna et fit signe au loup de monter à l'étage. Ce dernier monta rapidement la volée de marches et entra dans la chambre de l'étudiant, qui le suivit. Stiles tendit un pantalon propre à Derek, qui se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il avait repris forme humaine, mais semblait vraiment fatigué. L'humain lui indiqua le lit d'un signe de tête, et le loup s'installa dessus. Stiles s'approcha de lui et déballa la pommade.

Il tartina les blessures du loup en silence. Ce dernier avait fermé ses yeux, et son nez était plissé dans une moue adorable. Stiles se redressa, attrapa les bandes et les compresses, et recouvrit le torse et le dos du loup. Lorsque Derek fut aussi emballé qu'une momie, l'étudiant se releva et posa tout sur son bureau. Il refit face au loup qui n'avait pas bougé. Les poings du garou étaient fermés et sa respiration semblait, légèrement, saccadée. Stiles s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Derek ouvrit alors les yeux et plongea son regard fatigué dans celui de l'humain. Il attrapa la main du jeune homme et le tira vers lui. Lorsque Stiles fut face au loup, ce dernier colla son visage contre le ventre du garçon, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Stiles fut vraiment étonné. Il n'avait jamais vu Derek dans un état aussi... Pitoyable ? Ça sonnait méchant, mais c'était ce que le loup était devenu. Il était tout mou, ne grognait presque plus et collait son visage contre le ventre de l'étudiant. Ce dernier fini par poser ses mains sur la tête du loup, et grattouilla doucement son crâne, démêlant ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Derek ? Demanda finalement Stiles. Tu me fais presque peur, tu sais...

-Je suis aussi menaçant qu'un poisson et je te fais peur ? Marmonna le loup contre le ventre de l'humain.

-Disons que je suis plus habitué au toi grognant et rouleur d'yeux qu'au toi câlin et dépressif... C'est par rapport à notre discussion de tout à l'heure ou à ton problème plus... Grave ?

-... Un peu des deux, je dirais... Ce n'est pas contre toi, Stiles. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'embrasserais direct, et même devant la meute si tu le souhaites. Mais... Je suis fatigué, Stiles... Je ne me reconnais pas non plus, si tu veux tout savoir, mais... C'est comme instinctif... J'ai besoin d'une odeur rassurante et... Il se trouve que tu es l'odeur rassurante la plus proche et-

-Tu préférerais Scotty ou moi ? Demanda l'humain, coupant le loup dans son déballage de sentiments

-Quoi ? Fit celui-ci, décollant enfin son visage du ventre de l'étudiant

-Tu préférerais Scotty ou moi, pour peluche câlins ?

Le loup écarquilla les yeux. Il se décolla de l'humain et se recula sur le lit. Il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et baissa la tête. Ok. Stiles venait, semblerait-il de faire une connerie. Il s'agenouilla devant le loup, et le regarda. Il posa ses mains sur celles de l'ancien alpha et attendit qu'il réponde.

-Toi. C'est pas... Je ne veux pas que tu comprennes de travers, Stiles. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que toi... Tu... Sens la maison... Tu sens comme la maison, la sécurité et... L...

-L..? Un mot commençant par "L" que tu n'arrives pas à utiliser... Hum...

-L'amour... marmonna le loup... Tu sens la maison, le confort et l'amour...

-... Je sens la maison, l'amour et le confort. C'est pour ça que tu es tout le temps enroulé dans ma couette et que tu colles ton nez à mon ventre ?

Le loup hocha lentement la tête. Stiles serra doucement ses mains puis se releva. Il alla éteindre la lumière du couloir, attrapa son pyjama et se changea. Il se glissa dans son lit et attrapa un de ses manuels de cours. Il se cala bien dans ses coussins et continua sa lecture. Il leva les yeux vers Derek, qui avait relevé la tête et regardait l'humain. Ce dernier souleva la couette à côté de lui et tapota le matelas, invitant silencieusement le loup à le rejoindre. L'ancien alpha hésita quelques instants, puis se leva. Il remit un t-shirt et contourna le lit. Il se cala dans le lit à son tour, puis regarda le livre que tenait l'humain. Ce dernier changea de position et s'étala doucement contre le loup. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas trop ce que faisait l'humain.

-Tu as dit que je sentais le réconfort, si j'ai bien compris. Alors... Tu me fais un câlin? Proposa le jeune homme en regardant le loup.

Ce dernier sourit doucement et passa ses bras autour de la taille du garçon. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour se réinstaller, puis Stiles retourna à sa lecture. Ils restèrent silencieux un très long moment, Derek ne voulant pas empêcher l'humain de réviser. Puis ce dernier bougea légèrement, et le loup ne résista pas à lui poser une question.

-Pourquoi tu as choisi ça comme études ?

-La crimino? Demanda l'humain, son nez toujours plongé dans son livre

-Hmm hmm.

-Eh bien... Papa est un très bon exemple. C'est un bon shérif, apprécié par tous. Il est juste, mais, en même temps, inflexible. Il m'a toujours montré comment bien agir et... Je ne sais pas, ça m'a attiré ! Et toi ?

-Je ne fais pas crimino moi, Stiles...

-Nan, mais... T'as fait des études... Avant, je veux dire.

-J'ai été en licence d'anglais. Je voulais devenir professeur, mais... Disons que je n'ai pas pu terminer, pour tout plein de raisons...

-Si tu pouvais, tu voudrais reprendre ? Demanda l'humain en le regardant. Tu voudrais finir tes études et passer le concours de prof ?

-Pourquoi pas, mais... Ça fait longtemps...

Stiles continua de regarder le loup quelques secondes. Il finit par se relever et s'approcher de son bureau. Il attrapa son ordi et retourna dans le lit. Il pianota sur le clavier, puis montra l'écran au loup.

-La fac où je suis propose ça, commença l'humain. C'est une année de rattrapage. Elle te permet, si tu la réussis, d'enchaîner sur une poursuite d'études... Je me disais... Si jamais on n'arrive pas à te guérir d'ici mon retour à la fac, tu pourrais venir avec moi... Et, peut être reprendre les études...

-Tu y as pensé quand, à ça ? Parce que ça fait quoi... Depuis une heure que tu sais que j'aime me coller à toi parce que tu sens la maison ?

-Eh bien figure toi, très cher Sourwolf, que j'ai un cerveau. Et que ce cerveau est capable de réfléchir, et d'avoir des idées, même en une heure.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais je ne pense pas que j'irais avec toi... J'espère surtout que Deaton découvrira ce qu'il m'arrive avant la fin de tes vacances... Disons que ça m'arrangerait...

-... C'est quand la pleine lune, Derek ? Demanda l'humain, semblant comprendre où le loup voulait en venir

-Dans dix jours. C'est pour ça que ça m'arrangerait...

Stiles regarda le loup, puis reposa son ordinateur sur le bureau. Il se réinstalla sur le lit, se recala contre Derek et reprit sa lecture.

-Mais... Si jamais Deaton ne trouve pas ce que tu as... Tu vendrais avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, levant son regard vers l'ancien alpha.

-Pourquoi pas... Ça demande réflexion, quand même. Je veux dire... Finir dans le même appartement qu'un hyperactif plutôt mignon, et assez sexy... Ha, ça demande réflexion...

-... J'hésite entre le "tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?" ou le "... Tu me trouves vraiment sexy ? Et mignon ?"...

-La deuxième option... Elle me semble plus adaptée...

-Donc... Tu me trouves vraiment sexy ? Et mignon ?

Le loup rigola et se cala plus contre l'humain. Ce dernier ferma son livre et éteignit la lumière. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur le flanc, l'un en face de l'autre. Derek attrapa les mains de l'humain et joua avec. Stiles le regarda faire, puis reprit la parole.

-Mais du coup... Pour de vrai ?

-Oui, Stiles. Pour de vrai... Mais... Ce que je t'ai dit dans la cuisine, plus tôt, est toujours d'actualité... Je préfère attendre, en étant sur de nos sentiments respectifs, plutôt que tout précipiter et tout foirer.

-Et si moi, je ne suis pas d'accord ?

-Eh bien... -Le loup se mit sur les coudes et surplomba l'humain- Je pourrais te donner un avant gout de ce que toi et moi pourrait donner mais... J'ai bien peur que, si je commence, je ne puisse plus m'arrêter...

-Au diable ton putain de contrôle et embrasse-moi !

Le loup se pencha un peu plus vers l'étudiant et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Derek se redressa. Il regarda l'humain, qui ouvrit lentement les yeux, et lui sourit.

-Alors, demanda l'humain, tu penses pouvoir t'arrêter ou...

-Ça va être compliqué, mais il va bien falloir... souffla théâtralement le loup, se recouchant près de l'étudiant

-Ouais, mais nan... Moi, je veux te ré embrasser... J'ai attendu super longtemps, Der'! Tu te rends compte que, quand tu es parti au Mexique, je penserai que jamais je ne pourrais t'embrasser. Et là, tu reviens à Beacon, je t'avoue -bon ok, j'aurais pu faire plus romantique, je te l'accorde- que je te trouve sexy, sous-entendu que je t'aime bien. Tu me dis que je suis mignon et sexy. Et je peux t'embrasser... Nan, moi, je veux qu'on continue à s'embrasser !

Le loup rigola et embrassa une deuxième fois le jeune homme. Ils finirent par se coucher, Stiles en petite cuillère et Derek derrière lui, et s'endormirent, bercés par la respiration et le souffle de l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello mes lapins! :)

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 4 de "Don't Leave Me" et encore un graaaaand merci pour l'accueil du dernier chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos suivi et tout: je vous n'adore! :3

Je vais en profiter, comme d'habitude, pour répondre à mes guests!

juju: les trois d'un coup? Eh bah, merci beaucoup! :3 La suite est juste en dessous, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture! :)

Encore une fois merci pour votre soutient et votre accueil, vous êtes les mieux! :33

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à vendredi, pour le chapitre 5! :D

* * *

-Cora était rassurée de te savoir en vie, les informa Deaton. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Deux de leurs loups te frappaient et ensuite... Lorsque tu t'es effondré, tu es devenu lumineux et tu as disparu. Leur émissaire enquêtait sur ta disparition lorsque je l'ai contacté. On cherche à comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.

-C'est bien qu'il cherche à corriger les conneries de sa meute... marmonna Scott. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver, si le Nemeton ne l'avait pas sauvé ? Ils l'auraient tabassé à mort ? Et Cora n'aurait rien fait ?

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, Scott... Elle doit s'intégrer à cette nouvelle meute et c'était soit moi, soit son compagnon... C'est compliqué comme choix et tu le sais bien.

-Elle aurait pu, je ne sais pas... Essayer de les raisonner ou...

-Si on te demandait de choisir entre Kira et ta mère, tu choisirais qui ? Demanda Stiles à son meilleur ami.

L'alpha baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien. Il savait que son bêta et son meilleur ami avaient raison. Mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il soupira et regarda son émissaire.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose déjà, ou vous fouillez encore vos livres, toi et... Il s'appelle comment, l'émissaire de la meute de Cora ?

-Trevor. C'est un jeune émissaire, mais il a reçu une formation plus que complète. Et, pour répondre à ta question, on épluche encore nos livres. Par moments, on pense trouver quelque chose, mais il y a toujours un détail qui fait que ça ne fonctionne pas.

-Et si c'était un mélange de deux choses ? Proposa l'humain.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda l'émissaire, en le regardant.

-Eh bien... Le Nemeton a ramené Derek ici. Et, depuis, on a un loup dépressif, avide de câlins, qui ne guérit pas... Si aucun des maléfices, ou je ne sais quoi, que tu as trouvé ne fonctionne, c'est peut-être un mix de deux malédictions...

L'émissaire regarda l'humain, puis attrapa l'un de ses grimoires. Il le posa sur la table d'auscultation et l'ouvrit à une certaine page. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'approchèrent du livre et regardèrent ce que Deaton leur montrait.

-Voici le sort de résurrection. C'est un sort de magie noire très compliqué. On pense, avec Trevor, que c'est ce sort que le Nemeton aurait utilisé sur toi, Derek. Sauf que ce sort n'aurait pas dû te rendre ta forme de loup. Tu aurais dû redevenir humain... Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, Trevor a continué ses recherches et a trouvé ceci -il tendit une feuille à Stiles et Derek regarda par-dessus son épaule- c'est un sort de régénération. Or, le Nemeton ne peut pas appliquer cette formule. Donc, on pense...

-Que quelqu'un d'autre est derrière tout ça ? Compléta l'humain

-Exactement. Maintenant, je ne peux pas dire qu'il s'agit d'un sorcier, d'un émissaire ou autre. Il faudrait que retourne près du Nemeton et que Scott cherche une odeur inhabituelle.

-D'accord. Donc, toi et Scott, vous allez voir le Nemeton. Je demande à papa s'il y a eu des arrivées en ville, ou des événements inhabituels. Et moi, je reste avec Derek. Si c'est ok pour tout le monde, dit l'humain en regardant son alpha.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et regarda son émissaire. Deaton demanda d'abord s'il pouvait regarder les blessures de l'ancien alpha, pour voir l'avancée de leur cicatrisation. Il vérifia toutes les sutures et jugea que la cicatrisation avançait à vitesse humaine, mais normale. Le loup se rhabilla et rejoignit Stiles dans la Jeep. Les deux hommes prirent la direction du poste de police. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, mais Derek ne put retenir sa main, qui alla se poser sur la cuisse de l'étudiant. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, mais restait concentré sur sa route.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au poste, Stiles prit la direction du bureau de son père. Il passa devant celui de Parrish, qu'il salua. Il poussa doucement Derek vers l'adjoint, lui intimant d'aller lui parler. Le loup le regarda, le questionnant des sourcils.

-Il s'inquiétait, lui aussi. Il reste un ami, alors vas lui parler. Je fais vite avec papa et tu pourras reprendre ta forme de gros chien poilu et on regardera un film, ok?

L'ancien alpha acquiesça. Stiles déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis entra dans le bureau de l'aîné Stilinski. Ce dernier était derrière son ordinateur, concentré sur ce qu'il lisait. Tellement concentra qu'il ne vit, ni n'entendit son fils entrer. Il sursauta lorsque le cadet Stilinski posa sa main sur son épaule. Il lui fit un sourire, puis lui demanda ce qui l'amenait ici.

-Deaton a contacté la meute de Cora et travaille avec leur émissaire pour comprendre ce qui arrive à Derek. Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé, mais on a un début de piste. Et c'est la raison de ma venue : est-ce qu'il y a des nouvelles têtes à Beacon?

-Des nouveaux habitants, tu dis ? Demanda le shérif, ouvrant un onglet sur son ordinateur. Laisse-moi une seconde... Non, je n'ai rien de nouveau dans les entrées de la ville...

-Rien sur les trois dernières semaines, ou sur le dernier mois ?

-Non, rien. On a eu des vacanciers, mais personne n'est resté très longtemps.

-Et rien de bizarre ? Rapport au temps ou à quelque chose de potentiellement surnaturel ?

-Demande plutôt à Parrish. Il ressent tout ça, grâce à son... Truc de chien de l'Enfer. Du coup, je lui ai demandé de tenir une sorte de journal, avec ce qu'il ressent tous les jours, pour qu'on puisse en discuter quand la meute est réunie. Demande-lui.

-Ok. Super, merci p'pa! Bon, je récupère mon loup et on rentre. Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ce soir ?

-Un gratin de choux-fleurs, si tu as le temps d'en faire un. Je crois que je craque pour le tien.

-Ça marche. À ce soir, bosse bien !

L'étudiant salua son père et quitta son bureau. Il rejoignit Derek, qui parlait avec Parrish. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Stiles lorsque celui-ci toqua à la porte.

-Hey Parrish. Papa m'a dit que tu tenais un journal dans lequel tu recenses tout ce qu'il se passe de surnaturel à Beacon. Tu pourrais me dire qu'il y a eu quelque chose, sur les quatre dernières semaines ?

-Hey Stiles. Alors, les quatre dernières semaines... -il attrapa un cahier et l'ouvrit, feuilletant quelques pages avant de s'arrêter- hum... Il y a eu un orage il y a un mois. Il n'était pas prévu et a été assez violent. Puis... Il y a cinq jours, j'ai ressentit comme une vague de magie. Je ne saurais pas te dire d'où ça venait, ni qui a usé de magie, mais j'ai ressentit ça.

-Ok... C'est peut-être en lien avec ce qu'il t'arrive, dit l'humain en regardant Derek. Je vais prendre en photo ton journal, si c'est ok pour toi, Parrish. Puis on va rentrer, je dois préparer le repas.

Stiles prit en photo le journal du chien des Enfers, le remerciant pour son travail. Il regarda ensuite l'ancien alpha et ils quittèrent la pièce, saluant l'adjoint. L'étudiant revint sur ses pas, sur le regard de Derek et proposa à Parrish de venir manger chez les Stilinski. Le chien des Enfers le remercia, mais il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu avec Lydia. La jeune femme arrivait à Beacon le soir même et l'adjoint avait prévu une soirée romantique pour l'accueillir. Stiles sourit, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et rejoignit le loup, qui l'attendait. Ils montèrent dans la Jeep et prirent la direction de la maison Stilinski.

Une fois arrivés, Stiles se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour le dîner. Il commença à préparer son chou-fleur lorsque deux bras musclés entourèrent sa taille. Un visage se glissa contre son cou, et un soupir le chatouilla légèrement. L'humain bascula légèrement sa tête sur le côté, frottant sa tempe contre celle du loup-câlin. Les deux hommes restèrent dans cette position le temps que l'étudiant finissent de préparer ses légumes. Ils durent se séparer pour que Stiles mette le plat au four. Il régla la température de ce dernier, puis fit face au loup. Ce dernier était appuyé contre le plant de travail et avait les yeux fermés.

L'humain s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Derek soupira, se redressa et plaça ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme. Ce dernier en profita pour glisser ses mains jusqu'au cou du loup, et ils intensifièrent le baiser.

Il s'était écoulé deux jours entre leur premier baiser et aujourd'hui. Derek avait tenté d'éviter la proximité avec l'humain, voulant attendre la fin de son problème avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais son loup n'était pas du même avis. L'animal avait pris le dessus sur l'humain à plusieurs reprises, forçant Derek à faire face à ses sentiments. L'ancien alpha était encore tendu et fatigué par les événements, mais l'humain réussissait à le calmer, sans forcer les choses. Il suffisait d'un câlin, d'un baiser ou d'un film pour calmer le loup de Derek et le détendre assez pour qu'il accepte de tenter quelque chose avec le jeune homme.

Jeune homme qui appréciait énormément ces moments entre eux.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'embrasser, mais... De un, tu dois te reposer. De deux, j'avais prévu un film. Et de trois, j'ai envie de m'asseoir. Tu viens ?

Le loup sourit à la remarque du jeune homme. Il se laissa guider jusqu'au salon, et les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le canapé. Derek se cala dans les coussins, le temps que Stiles mette le DVD. L'humain vint s'installer entre les jambes du loup, s'appuyant contre son torse, et lança le film. L'étudiant fit tomber le plaid sur eux deux -oui, il y avait un plaid sur le dossier du canapé, oui, oui- et posa sa tête sous le menton du loup. Ce dernier frotta la tête de l'humain de son menton, entourant le fin corps du jeune homme de ses bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant toute la durée du film -sauf lorsque Stiles alla couper le four, pour éviter de ruiner son gratin- et c'est ainsi que le shérif les trouva, en rentrant du travail.

Il salua les deux hommes, passant dans le salon avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se changer. Lorsqu'il redescendit, les deux garçons n'avaient pas bougé. Le shérif s'approcha d'eux et se pencha sur le dossier.

-Derek n'est pas supposé se reposer ? Demanda l'ainé Stilinski

-Mais il se repose, lui répondit son fils, levant le visage vers lui. Hein, Sourwolf, que tu te reposes !

-Nan, parce qu'avoir un Stiles ainsi couché contre soit, alors qu'on est blessé, ça ne doit pas aider.

-Hey, il squatte la maison, il peut me servir de coussin. Et, blesser ou pas blesser, si je lui fais mal, il m'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce donc bon...

Le shérif rigola et se redressa. Son fils l'imita et tapa le loup, qui rigolait également. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Stiles leur servit une assiette de gratin. Derek mit sur la table du jambon, et ils mangèrent leurs assiettes, parlant des découvertes de Deaton, ainsi que de la journée du shérif. Lorsque 22h sonnèrent, l'aîné Stilinski se retira, embrassant le crâne de son fils, et partit se coucher. Les deux garçons le suivirent rapidement, Derek étant complètement épuisé -les joies d'une guérison humaine sur un loup-garou.

Stiles demanda au loup de s'asseoir sur le lit, après avoir fermé la porte. L'humain attrapa le kit de soin spécial loup semi-humain, et s'installa face à Derek. Ce dernier avait retiré son t-shirt, facilitant les soins que devait lui prodiguer le garçon. Stiles défit les anciens bandages du loup, remit une bonne dose de pommade, puis momifia Derek une nouvelle fois. Une fois les soins du loup terminés, ce dernier enfila le pyjama de Stiles -ce dernier avait consentit à le lui prêter, vu que son odeur de "maison" semblait être très appréciée par le loup- et s'installa sous la couette. L'humain revint dans sa chambre, après s'être lavé les mains, se changea et s'installa, à son tour, dans le lit. Il attrapa, comme à son habitude, un de ses livres de cours et reprit sa lecture. Derek attrapa un livre qui traînait -il avait décidé de reprendre la lecture, vu que l'homme qui partageait sa couche lisait énormément le soir- et le feuilleta, se calant contre l'étudiant.

Ce dernier finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, laissant son livre tomber sur ses jambes. Derek, qui était finalement entré dans son livre, sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de l'humain contre sa nuque. Il releva la tête, se redressa et posa les deux livres au sol. Il installa mieux l'étudiant, et se coucha près de lui. Il s'endormit ainsi, le visage du jeune homme calé contre son cou.

 _Derek courrait à en perdre haleine dans le désert. Il ne se retournait pas, sachant pertinemment ce qui le poursuivait. Il entendait le bruit des pattes des monstres qui le poursuivaient. Les tremblements de la terre lorsqu'ils prenaient leur élan, se rapprochant de plus en plus du loup. Il pouvait sentir leurs souffles dans son dos, faisant voler le sable, lui brouillant la vue._

 _Soudain, Derek se retrouva face à un précipice, et se fit percuter par les deux animaux. Il se retrouva face contre terre, deux pattes puissantes lui déchirants le dos de leurs immenses griffes. Il hurlait, appelant à l'aide et tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte mortelle du loup._

 _Les griffes et les pattes disparurent, et Derek releva le visage. Il se retrouva face à plusieurs paires de jambes. L'une d'elles s'approcha lentement de lui, et il vit le visage de sa jeune sœur entrer dans son champ de vision._

 _-Cora..._

 _La jeune femme avait les yeux remplis de larmes, et se penchait vers son frère. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et pleura sur son épaule. Le loup allait la rassurer, voulant entourer ses épaules de ses bras, mais une douleur lancinante dans son dos le fit hurler. Il retomba au sol et releva les yeux vers la jeune femme._

 _Le visage de cette dernière représentait la folie. Ses yeux étaient jaunes -couleur habituelle des loups bêtas- et la partie inférieure de son visage était fendu d'un immense sourire. Elle tenait un poignard recouvert de sang._

 _-Tout est de ta faute, Derek. La mort de papa. La mort de maman. La folie d'oncle Peter. Même Paige est morte par ta faute. Ce n'est pas Ennis, ni même Peter le coupable, mais toi !_

 _Elle se mit alors à rire d'un rire machiavélique, digne des films que Stiles regardait à la télé, le soir. Le loup releva le regard vers sa sœur cadette, et vit apparaître Talia, Laura, Paige et plein d'autres personnes à ses côté. Tous tenaient une arme blanche, et rigolaient de la même manière. Le loup hurla lorsque toutes les lames se plantèrent dans son corps._

-Non !

Derek venait de se réveiller en hurlant. Ce cauchemar avait été tellement réaliste. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Bien sûr qu'il était coupable. La respiration du loup était saccadée. Il transpirait et avait des sueurs froides. Il se retourna dans le lit et vit que la place à côté de lui était vide. Et que du sang avait coulé sur les draps. Derek regarda son torse, remarquant qu'aucune blessure ne saignait. Sa respiration se coupa.

Stiles.

Le loup releva la tête rapidement et croisa le regard paniqué de l'humain. Ce dernier appuyait sur son flanc une serviette, qui se tachait lentement de rouge. Derek écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait blessé. Il avait blessé Stiles. Il était un monstre. Cora avait raison, tout était-

-Arrête immédiatement le cours de tes pensées, Sourwolf! Grogna l'humain.

-Stiles, tu-

-C'est une égratignure. Toi, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda l'humain, se rapprochant du lit.

-Je te blesse, TU saignes, mais tu ME demandes si je vais bien ? Je t'ai frappé ailleurs qu'aux cotes ?

-Ok, rigola l'humain, si tu fais du sarcasme, c'est que ça ne va pas trop mal. Tu ne bouges pas, Sourwolf. Je vais me désinfecter ça, et je reviens. Et si tu n'es pas dans mon lit quand je reviens, je réveille mon père et on va te chercher en ville. Avec la meute. Capiche?

Le loup soupira et hocha la tête. L'humain sortit de la chambre en marmonnant, et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Derek respira quelques instants, laissant passer les derniers frissons de son cauchemar. Il se leva et enleva la couverture et les coussins du lit. Il retira le drap taché et le mit dans le panier à linge sale. Il sortit dans le couloir et entra dans la salle de bains, faisant dos à l'humain qui se soignait. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne devais pas rester dans mon lit ?

-Je cherche un drap propre. Je ne sais pas où tu les ranges. Et je voulais voir l'étendue des dégâts.

-Plus de peur que de mal, Derek. Regarde. -l'humain se tourna et montra son flanc éraflé à l'humain- C'est la serviette blanche qui a donnée l'illusion du beaucoup de sang. Mais c'est rien. Et les draps son dans le placard, dans le couloir.

Le loup ne bougea pas. Il regardait la blessure de l'humain et soupira, le souffle tremblant. Il s'approcha de l'étudiant et le prit dans ses bras. Stiles se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, la rendant au loup. Il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, lui disant que tout allait bien et que ce n'était rien. Le loup se détacha finalement de lui et l'embrassa. Il posa un baiser sur le front de l'humain, puis sortit de la salle de bains. Il ouvrit le placard du couloir, attrapa un drap propre et retourna dans la chambre de l'étudiant. Il s'arrêta net. Il releva le visage et se figea. Stiles arriva derrière lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Le loup recula de quelques pas, se rapprochant de l'humain et grogna. L'étudiant panique et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du loup. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Devant lui, assis sur son lit, se trouvait une femme. Elle sourit, se releva, épousseta son pantalon et regarda les deux hommes.

-Hello Derek !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello mes lapins! :3

Bon, voici le chapitre 5, et encore un milliard de merci pour l'accueil du chapitre 4, et pour vos reviews, et pour tout! Je ne vous le dirais jamais assez mais vous êtes les meilleurs des meilleurs et je vous n'aime énormément! :3

Je vous avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré... J'ai tenté s'expliquer au maximum, mais je ne suis pas très fière... Je sais pas pourquoi! x) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je pourrais m'améliorer pour la suite! :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à dans deux jours pour le chapitre 6! :3

* * *

 _Devant lui, assise sur son lit, se trouvait une femme. Elle sourit, se releva, épousseta son pantalon et regarda les deux hommes._

 _-Hello Derek!_

Le loup se rapprocha de Stiles, laissant son corps prendre sa forme de bêta. Il grogna face à la jeune femme, qui se rapprochait à lents pas. Stiles commençait à flipper, derrière l'ancien alpha. L'humain ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait une femme bizarre ET inconnue dans sa chambre, et également pourquoi elle semblait connaitre Derek, alors que ce dernier lui grognait dessus. Stiles recula dans le couloir, lentement suivit par le loup. La jeune femme souri, fit un mouvement de la main et l'humain se sortit propulsé en avant. En rentra dans Derek, qui bascula légèrement en avant. L'humain sentit ensuite la porte se refermer derrière lui, l'emprisonnant dans sa propre chambre.

-Vous n'êtes pas gentils, dis donc. Je viens voir mon protégé et je suis accueilli par des grognements et un sentiment de peur intense. Pas très sympa, tout ça, petit Derek.

-C... Comment ça, votre protégé ? Demanda l'humain, derrière un loup toujours grognant.

-Eh bien oui. Pourquoi crois-tu que le Nemeton t'ait ramené à la vie, petit Derek ? Je lui ai donné un petit coup de pouce! chantonna la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ça ? Grogna le bêta, faisant barrière de son corps entre l'humain et l'intruse

-Parce qu'on me l'a demandé.

Le loup arrêta de grogner et se redressa. Il garda Stiles derrière lui, lui lançant une œillade pour voir s'il allait bien. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire, puis reporta son regard sur la jeune femme. Derek en fit autant, puis la questionna.

-Qui vous envoie ?

-Hum... Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

-Dites toujours, compléta l'humain, on en a vu des vertes et des pas mures, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

La femme leva son regard vers Derek et lui répondit aussi simplement : "Talia".

Derek s'étouffa avec sa salive. Stiles posa une main sur son épaule et regarda la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de l'intruse à faire une blague pareille. Soit elle était suicidaire -ce qui était peut-être le cas-, soit elle était stupide -ce qui fonctionnait aussi-. Dans les deux cas, elle devait vouloir mourir. L'étudiant regarda le loup, qui avait posé un genou à terre, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et secoua légèrement ses épaules. Derek releva son regard bleu vers lui et grogna. Il regarda la jeune femme et reprit sa forme de bêta, grognant encore plus fort. Il se leva, prenant une posture d'attaque et se rua sur la femme. Cette dernière le balaya d'un mouvement de la main. Le loup percuta le mur, et Stiles hurla son prénom. Il se recroquevilla contre la porte lorsque la sorcière -oui, il pouvait l'appeler comme ça, maintenant- le regarda.

-Je ne vous raconte pas de cracks. Si je voulais me moquer d'un loup-garou, j'en avais des bien plus proches de chez-moi. Non, je suis vraiment venue sauver tes poils de loup parce que Talia Hale me l'a demandé.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne racontes pas de conneries ? Grogna Derek, en se relevant. Aux dernières nouvelles, ma famille est morte dans l'incendie de notre maison, il y a plusieurs années.

-Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. Mais si tu veux une preuve tangible, pose-moi une question. Une dont seule ta mère pourrait connaitre la réponse.

Le loup réfléchi plusieurs instants, puis releva son regard vers la jeune femme: "Pourquoi m'a t-elle appelé Derek?".

La jeune femme fit un sourire en coin et ferma les yeux. Elle baissa légèrement la tête et marmonna des paroles que ni l'humain, ni le loup ne purent entendre. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, plusieurs secondes plus tard, ses iris, normalement de couleur marron, avaient pris une couleur bleutée. Elle cligna ses yeux, qui reprirent une couleur normale, puis regarda le loup.

-Elle a choisi ce prénom, car il signifiait "gouverneur du peuple". Bien sûr, elle savait que Laura hériterait de son pouvoir d'alpha, mais elle savait que tu ferais un excellent bêta, et que tu saurais aider ta sœur à gérer sa future meute. Lorsque tu es né, elle hésitait entre deux prénoms : Derek et Edward, qui signifie "gardien sacré". Mais lorsqu'elle t'a tenu dans ses bras pour la première fois, elle avait devant elle un jeune homme calme, et non pas un petit gars énergique. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a préféré Derek à Edward. Ça te va ou tu veux demander autre chose ?

Pendant le récit de la jeune femme, Stiles s'était relevé et rapproché du loup. Ils se tenaient l'un près de l'autre, contre le mur au fond de la chambre du jeune étudiant. Derek s'était, instinctivement, placé devant l'humain. Il hésitait entre avoir les larmes aux yeux ou flipper. Il ne put retenir sa question suivante.

-Comment ? Comment ma mère et toi... Comment ?

-Quelle élocution, petit loup. Comment ? Eh bien, je suis ce que les gens normaux appellent un médium. Une clairentendante, si vous voulez un peu de précision. J'ai la capacité d'entrer en contact avec l'autre monde par télépathie. C'est un brin plus complexe, mais je vous résume au plus simple. Parfois, lors de mes communions avec le monde des morts, certains d'entre eux peuvent me demander de transmettre des messages ou de réaliser une quelconque action. Il a un peu plus d'un mois, c'est une certaine Talia Hale qui m'a parlé. Elle m'a demandé de retrouver son petit loup et de le sauver. Forcément, va trouver quelqu'un avec aussi peu d'informations. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai trouvé une photo de ta mère. J'ai approfondi le tout, découvert le fameux petit loup, c'est à dire toi. Je t'ai recherché, j'ai trouvé Braeden -qui te passe le bonjour, d'ailleurs-, puis la meute de Cora et enfin toi. De là, je suis resté dans l'ombre. Je voulais agir plus tôt mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose de déterminant pour te convaincre. Donc lorsqu'il t'est arrivé ce qui est arrivé, j'ai imploré le Nemeton de te sauver et j'ai invoqué un sort, pour te permettre de récupérer tes pouvoirs... Et c'est la raison de ma présence.

-Quoi ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu t'es plantée et du coup, tu viens réparer les dégâts ? Ironisa le loup, qui avait passé un bras sur ses cotes, devenues douloureuses. Stiles massait son épaule gauche, qui le lançait également.

-Non. Enfin oui. Je suis venue t'aider à récupérer ta régénération. Mais pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de ton émissaire.

-On ira voir Deaton demain, dans ce cas. Souffla le loup en se redressant. Pour le moment, je vais m'occuper de mes cotes et de mon épaule.

-Non, TON émissaire. Termina la jeune femme.

Derek la regarda, une interrogation peinte sur le visage.

-Je n'ai pas d'émissaire. Je ne suis pas un alpha, je n'ai pas de meute. Mon émissaire, c'est celui de mon alpha, celui de Scott. C'est Deaton.

-Deaton est bien celui de Scott, mais ce n'est pas le tien. Ce jeune homme est ton émissaire !

-Et comment je suis supposé être un émissaire, au juste ? Je ne sais pas utiliser la magie ou quoique ce soit. Je suis juste bon à faire des pommades-

-Qui font cicatriser les blessures d'un loup-garou plus rapidement ? Se moqua la jeune femme. Ne me dis pas que ça ne nécessite pas un peu de magie!

-Non. J'ai juste suivi la recette de Deaton, rien de plus ! La seule formule magique que je connaisse, c'est Abracadabra. Et les sorts de Harry Potter. Mais je connais rien en magie émissairienne!

-Emissairienne? Demanda le loup en le regardant

-Ouais... Bref ! Je ne peux pas être un émissaire sans magie, si ?

-Wow. Je ne vous pensais pas aussi peut intelligent, dans cette meute. Un émissaire n'est pas forcément magique. Il est un peu comme la maman de la meute, ou le médecin de famille. Il sera là pour les petits bobos des loups, pour aider aux enquêtes ou aux problèmes de territoire, et aussi... Il peut, potentiellement, devenir le compagnon de l'alpha. Donc, non, tu n'as pas besoin d'être magique pour être un émissaire. Mais tu as ce qu'on appelle la "magie de la meute". En l'occurrence, celle de Derek.

-Mais une meute a besoin d'un alpha. Ce que, sans vouloir te vexer Sourwolf, Derek n'est pas. Donc...

-Scott est un vrai alpha, avec les yeux rouges et tout le tintouin. Mais Derek, lui, est un guide. Comme son nom le laisse comprendre. Alors, malgré l'absence de rouge, remplacé par un sublime bleu, Derek reste un alpha. Alors, tu as ta meute, ton alpha, tu es son émissaire, tu as sa magie. Tu me files un coup de main ?

L'humain resta figé et bouche bée. L'ancien alpha -ou le toujours alpha, il ne savait plus trop- le regardait. Il s'approcha de lui et passa une main dans son dos. Ce mouvement fit revenir à la vie l'étudiant, qui le regarda. Derek posa un léger baiser sur son front, puis regarda la femme toujours présente.

-On en reparlera demain, dit il d'une voix calme. Pour le moment, je suis encore en convalescence, j'ai un humain... Hmpf...-Stiles lui frappa les cotes- un petit ami qui est toujours sous le choc de toutes ses nouvelles... Enfin, plus tant que ça... Et il est tard. Ou tôt. Donc, si ça ne te dérange pas, on va aller dormir. La nuit porte conseil, on en parlera demain.

La jeune femme les regarda, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle secoua la tête puis leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin -enfin, plus tard dans la matinée- à onze heures, au BreackfastGrill. Elle les salua, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Avant de quitter la chambre, Stiles se retourna et lui demanda son prénom.

-Non, parce que c'est la seule info qu'il me manque pour le moment. Et comme je pense qu'on va parler de tout ça avec Derek, je préférerais avoir ton prénom.

-Arwen. Et oui, je sais, c'est un personnage du "Seigneur des anneaux". Parles-en avec mes parents. Sur ce, bonne sieste, messieurs!

Et elle sauta dans le jardin. Stiles ferma la fenêtre et se retourna. Il se fit plaquer contre cette dernière par un corps brûlant et des lèvres très douces. Il accompagna le loup dans son baiser et se retrouva le souffle coupé, et un Derek pantelant devant lui.

-Wow. Si j'avais su qu'une inconnue médium qui parle aux fantômes te ferait un effet pareil, y a belle lurette que j'en aurais fait venir une.

Le garou soupira puis attrapa la main de l'humain dans la sienne. Il posa son front contre celui du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Il inspira l'odeur de l'étudiant à pleins poumons et le tira avec lui vers le lit. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur leurs flancs, leurs visages tournés vers celui de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs instants, puis Stiles se rapprocha du loup. Il le fit s'allonger sur le dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il enlaça son torse de ses bras et prit la parole.

-Tu penses quoi d'Arwen?

-Par rapport à son histoire de médium qui a parlé avec ma mère et qui m'a sauvé la vie ? Eh bien, je trouve ça assez... Vrai. Je n'ai pas entendu un seul mensonge, en tout cas.

-Et tu ne la croyais pas ?

-C'est une médium, Stiles. Elle doit savoir cacher ses mensonges. Je voulais être sûr. Et elle a été plutôt convaincante.

-Par rapport à l'histoire de ton prénom ?

-Ouais... Maman aimait bien me rappeler les raisons de son choix. Et que, parfois, elle aurait dû m'appeler Edward plutôt. Avant Paige, j'étais un sale gamin hyper vif et actif, qui criait et rigolait tout le temps. Adolescent, je criais moins, mais j'étais tout aussi chiant. Puis il y a eu Paige, et maman cherchait à me consoler par tous les moyens, dont celui de me raconter des histoires sur moi petit, et sur sa grossesse.

-Elle avait l'air géniale.

-Comme ta maman. -Le loup se cala un peu mieux contre l'humain- Parles moi d'elle.

-Ma mère était une femme courageuse. Elle a eut un gamin turbulent alors qu'elle était malade et que les médecins lui déconseillaient une grossesse. Elle m'a choisi un prénom slave -que je ne dévoilerai jamais- et elle adorait se moquer de moi avec. Elle avait instauré la soirée ciné/pop-corn/pizza du vendredi soir. -D'ailleurs, vendredi, tu devras participer à la soirée de cette semaine- Maman adorait les câlins et les histoires du soir. Elle en inventait une grande partie, puis elle a commencé à en lire lorsqu'elle est devenue plus malade. Puis... Il y a eut son hospitalisation et... Parfois, j'ai encore l'impression de la voir près de moi. Je me rappelle la sensation de ses baisers de bonne nuit et la chaleur de son corps, lorsqu'elle me faisait un câlin. Mais j'ai toujours papa. Et maintenant, je t'aie-toi.

Le loup embrassa tendrement le jeune homme. Les deux amoureux -ou compagnons, s'ils écoutaient Arwen- s'installèrent mieux sur le lit de l'étudiant et laissèrent Morphée les plonger dans un sommeil calme et sans rêves.

Comme l'avait demandé la jeune femme, ils furent au BreackfastGrill pour onze heures. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent à une table, près d'une fenêtre. Ils attendirent un peu moins de cinq minutes avant que la médium ne vienne les rejoindre. Elle s'installa sur la banquette en face de la leur et commanda un café. Elle attendit qu'il lui soit servit, puis prit la parole.

-Bon, les conseils de cette nuit ? Bons ou mauvais ?

-Eh bien... commença l'humain, sous le regard du loup, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu nous expliques ce que tu attends de nous. Enfin de moi.

-Je ne possède pas le niveau d'émissaire. Imagine ça comme une échelle. Émissaire est avant-dernier, et médium est au milieu. Je n'ai pas les qualifications nécessaires pour aider le petit loup -si, je vais continuer à t'appeler comme ça, arrête de grogner !- à récupérer son garou au complet. J'ai besoin de l'émissaire du dit loup, donc toi.

-Et je devrais faire quoi ?

-T'asseoir dans un cercle et chantonner une chanson druidique que je vais t'apprendre. Ça invoquera l'esprit loup et -oui, Stiles, ça fait très Frère des Ours, mais c'est beaucoup plus complexe, alors concentre toi- ça me permettra de récupérer la régénération de petit loup. Des questions ?

-Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour Stiles? Demanda le garou en posant une main sur la cuisse du garçon

-S'il est concentré et qu'il écoute tout ce que je vais lui dire, ça devrait le faire, répondit la jeune femme.

-Et si jamais notre hyperactif fait un truc de travers ? Continua l'ancien, mais plus tant que ça, alpha.

-Eh bien... Soit Amarok absorbera l'âme de Stiles, soit il récupérera ton loup. Et tu redeviendras humain.

-Amarok? Comme dans la mythologie ? Demanda Stiles.

-Eh oui. Tout n'est pas faux. Amarok existe bel et bien, mais un poil différent. Ce n'est pas juste un énorme loup qui mange les aventuriers perdus et qui grogne. C'est l'alpha de tous les alphas, et de tous les loups. Garou ou normaux. Et c'est également l'un des esprits qui me permet de communiquer avec Talia.

-Donc... Si je résume, tu vas m'apprendre une chanson druidique, me demander de rester assis dans un cercle, en la chantant, et ensuite...

-Je vais parler à Amarok, grâce à la magie que tu vas m'offrir. Et je vais négocier le loup complet de Derek.

-Ok. Heu, pas contre toi ou quoi que ce soit, mais je préférerais qu'on ait de l'aide extérieure. C'est-à-dire Deaton et la meute.

La jeune femme le regarda, puis hocha la tête. Elle termina son café, continuant d'expliquer son plan aux deux hommes, puis ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le parking. Arwen enfila un casque et attrapa sa moto. Elle se mit en selle et fit un signe de tête aux hommes, leur demandant de la guider. Ils s'installèrent dans la Jeep et prirent la direction du cabinet vétérinaire.

-Bordel... souffla Stiles

-Quoi ? Demanda le loup

-C'est... Bizarre, cette histoire... Genre, je vais lui permettre de parler avec l'Esprit loup, tu vois. Avec un grand "e". C'est space...

-Oui, mais... C'est cohérent... Enfin, Deaton validera ou pas ce qu'elle raconte. Attendons d'arriver à la clinique.

-Ouais... Putain, je n'y crois pas...

-Quoi encore ? Grogna le loup, regardant une nouvelle fois l'humain

-Mec... Elle conduit une Harley... Cette meuf est supra classe...

L'humain rigola lorsque le loup -un tantinet jaloux- lui frappa l'épaule.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello mes lapins! :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 6 et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! :3 Merci encore et toujours pour votre accueil... Je vais finir par pleurer tellement je vous aime! :3

J'ai adoré vos retours entre le chapitre 4 et le 5, par rapport à Arwen! :p Vous pensiez tous, ou presque, qu'elle était méchante... Mais on en est plus tout à fait sur, hein? :p La suite est là pour vous apporter de plus amples informations! ^^

Je vais en profiter pour répondre aux guests:

juju: merci beaucoup! :3 Oui, vous le pensiez tous, ça m'a fait rire! :p J'avais hate de voir vos réactions! :p Ha bah oui, il doit être jaloux! C'est pas marrant, sinon! :p Eh bien la suite est juste là! Bonne lecture! :3

Sur ce, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos follows, votre soutient... Je vous fait des bisous et je vous dit à mardi, pour la suite! :3

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Arwen dans leurs vies. Stiles travaillait tous les jours sur l'incantation que la jeune femme voulait qu'il apprenne. L'apprentissage du jeune émissaire se déroulait bien. Il retenait facilement tout ce que la médium lui enseignait, et il avait assez de temps pour réviser ses cours et passer du temps avec Derek. Le loup ne rejetait plus du tout l'humain. Bien au contraire, Stiles le trouvait assez présent chaque jour, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Un soir, une semaine avant la fin de ses vacances, Stiles était allongé avec Derek, dans son lit. Le loup s'était endormi, son livre posé sur son ventre, et l'humain continuait de réviser sa criminologie. Il regarda son loup quelques instants, appréciant le visage dénué de tout le grognon que le loup arborait généralement. Stiles posa son livre et se mit sur le flanc, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme. Il repensait à la discussion qu'ils avaient eut, trois jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la clinique de Deaton.

 _-Stiles? Derek ? Demanda l'émissaire. Que faites vous ici, si tôt ?_

 _-On voulait te présenter quelqu'un, dit l'humain. Et également parler du cas Derek._

 _Arwen se déplaça de derrière Derek et regarda l'émissaire. Ce dernier lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra rapidement, puis les invita à passer dans l'arrière-boutique. Les trois jeunes gens le suivirent et s'installèrent sur des fauteuils. Deaton les regarda longuement, puis reporta son regard sur la jeune femme._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous m'êtes familière, mais impossible de me rappeler où j'aurais pu vous voir._

 _-Je suis Arwen. Arwen Gwydion. Je suis médium. Et je suis celle qui a provoqué la perte de pouvoirs de Derek._

 _-Enfin, tu lui as sauvé la vie, mais ça a mal tourné, précisa l'humain, assit sur les cuisses du loup -ouais, il y avait assez de sièges, mais il préférait les cuisses de son loup._

 _-Voilà. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. Je sais comment guérir Derek, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de Stiles. Et petit loup voulait qu'on vienne vous voir avant de commencer quoi que ce soit._

 _-Petit loup ? Demanda Deaton_

 _-Longue histoire... soupira Derek, le front appuyé entre les omoplates de Stiles._

 _-Attendez... Vous avez dit Gwydion? Demanda l'émissaire._

 _-Oui. C'est le nom de ma famille. Pourquoi ? Vous avez déjà entendu l'un de mes exploits, ici, à Beacon?_

 _Deaton se releva, et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, sous les regards des trois jeunes gens. Derek resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles, posant son menton sur son épaule, et ce dernier se laissa aller en arrière. Arwen les regarda et siffla, faisant râler le "petit loup" et rire l'humain. Deaton revint, tenant dans ses mains un énorme grimoire en cuir. Il le posa sur la table d'oscultation, puis regarda la jeune femme._

 _-Je me rappelle pourquoi j'avais l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, dit ce dernier. Vous ressemblez énormément à votre mère, jeune fille._

 _Deaton retira une photo du livre -qui était donc un album photo- et la tendit à la jeune femme. Cette dernière regarda avec attention l'image qu'elle tenait et sourit. Sur la photo que le mage lui avait donnée, deux femmes et un homme souriaient de toutes leurs dents à la caméra. L'une des femmes se trouvait être Adnaë Gwydion, la mère d'Arwen. La jeune femme ne reconnaissait pas les deux autres personnes, mais voir une photo de son aînée -son mentor- lui mettait les larmes aux yeux. Elle sourit et rendit la photo à l'émissaire. Ce dernier la rangea, referma son livre, puis releva son regard sur la médium._

 _-J'ai connu ta mère il y a 25 ans. Tu n'étais alors qu'un tout petit bébé, si je ne dis pas de bêtises. Ta maman était une femme exceptionnelle, et très forte. Elle maniait la magie et la connexion avec les esprits mieux que n'importe quel autre médium. Elle a été ton mentor, n'est-ce pas ? -la jeune femme acquiesça- Bien. Je vais vous aidez, dans ce cas !_

 _-Il te fallait juste une photo de sa maman pour nous aider ? Questionna l'humain. Tu n'es pas bien compliqué..._

 _-Pas une simple photo. Comme je l'ai dit, Adnaë était une médium très puissante. Si elle a appris à sa fille comment être une bonne médium, Arwen n'a pas pu devenir mauvaise. Donc, oui, je vais vous aidez._

 _-Mais... Sans être vexant, Arwen, mais tu pourrais très bien nous faire croire que tu es gentille, non ? Interrogea une nouvelle fois l'humain._

 _-C'est plutôt compliqué... répondit la jeune femme. Chez les druides, si le maître est bon, l'élève le sera. Il est très rare qu'un bon maître donne un mauvais élève, et inversement. Donc, logiquement, je ne peux pas être mauvaise. Mais tu as toutes les raisons du monde de te méfier, Stiles. Je ne me vexe pas. Mais pour savoir ce que je vaux, et si je suis mauvaise ou pas, vous devrez me tester. Et voir ce que ça va donner._

 _-Ok... Désolé, c'est juste que je tiens au poulpe qui me sert de copain, alors j'aimerais le garder un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

 _-Je vois, sourit la jeune femme, attendrit par la déclaration du jeune humain._

 _-Bien. Non pas que je n'apprécie votre présence, jeunes gens, mais je reste un vétérinaire et j'ai des animaux qui m'attendent. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas demain, dans la journée ? Nous pourrions organiser le rituel et mettre en place ce dont tu as besoin pour le réaliser, dit l'émissaire en regardant la médium._

 _Cette dernière acquiesça. Elle remercia Deaton, et regarda les deux hommes. Stiles se leva, rapidement suivit par le loup. Ils saluèrent Deaton, puis quittèrent la clinique vétérinaire, sous le regard bienveillant de l'émissaire. Arwen se dirigea vers sa moto et se mit en selle. Elle proposa aux deux hommes de la suivre. Elle voulait que Stiles ait l'incantation le plus rapidement possible, sachant que le jeune homme était limité par le temps -merci les cours. Derek et l'étudiant montèrent dans la Jeep et suivirent la jeune fille jusqu'au motel où elle logeait. Ils se garèrent près de la moto de la médium, puis la suivirent dans sa chambre._

 _Arwen leur désigna les chaises et les invita à s'asseoir. Elle se dirigea vers sa valise et en sortit un petit grimoire. Elle le posa sur la table et l'ouvrit à la page nommée "Amarok". Elle pointa un des textes et prit la parole._

 _-C'est ce texte-là que tu devras apprendre. C'est le plus facile parmi les quatre qui existent. Il sera suffisant pour ce que j'ai à faire, donc voilà. Je t'aiderai si tu as besoin, pour n'importe quoi. Tiens. -elle tendit un bout de papier- C'est mon numéro de téléphone. Appelle-moi dès que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit._

 _Les trois jeunes gens parlèrent pendant plusieurs instants, puis Stiles proposa à Derek de rentrer. "Plus vite, je serais au calme, plus vite, je commencerais à apprendre ce texte. Et plus vite, on soignera Derek." Ils saluèrent donc la médium -Stiles ne put s'empêcher de demander à la jeune femme s'il pouvait faire un tour de moto, plus tard- , puis quittèrent l'hôtel. Ils rentrèrent chez les Stilinski, et Stiles s'installa sur le canapé, le grimoire sur ses jambes. Il commença à lire le texte, puis Derek le rejoignit et s'installa à sa gauche. Le loup attrapa un livre qui traînait sur la table -un bouquin de cours de Stiles, bien évidemment- et commença sa lecture. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'étudiant ne se décale vers son loup. Ce dernier souleva son livre, permettant au jeune homme de s'installer contre lui, puis reprit sa lecture. Ils restèrent dans cette position une bonne partie de la journée, puis l'étudiant se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prépara le repas, sous l'œil bienveillant de son loup personnel, puis l'ainé Stilinski fit son apparition. Ils mangèrent tous les trois, l'humain racontant ce qu'il s'était passé à son père, puis chacun était allé se coucher, fatigué par sa journée._

Stiles avait passé trois jours à lire le texte, le réciter, et à s'entraîner à rester le plus immobile possible. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut besoin de la médium pour cette partie-là, laissant su temps à la jeune femme pour organiser le rituel avec Deaton. Au final, il avait rapidement retenu le texte et arrivait à rester le plus immobile possible -pour un hyperactif. Il avait donc prévenu Arwen qu'il connaissait bien le texte et les deux jeunes gens avaient fait des essais d'invocations, sans que la jeune femme n'entre en contact avec le monde des esprits -ils n'allaient pas invoquer Amarok en plein milieu de Beacon, quand même.

Scott et sa meute avaient été mit au courant le deuxième jour. L'alpha était triste de voir son meilleur ami partir avec une autre meute, même s'il restait près de lui, mais avait promis de les aider. Lors d'une réunion, il fut décidé que Scott, Liam et Derek assureraient la protection de l'humain. Ils avaient passé leurs journées ensemble, rythmé par de l'entraînement physique pour les loups -qui avait valut à Stiles le surnom de "maman", lorsqu'un Liam blessé et fatigué était venu se réfugier dans ses bras, pour échapper à la torture d'un autre combat contre Derek. Stiles l'avait d'abord accueilli étrangement, ne comprenant pas ce que Liam lui voulait, puis l'avait prit dans ses bras et l'avait laissé s'endormir, le protégeant de son loup.

Deaton et Arwen s'étaient entraînés ensemble, améliorant la magie de la médium et la stabilisant et Stiles avait eut droit à une révision de texte intense -on n'était jamais assez prudent. Au final, en trois jours, ils avaient réussi à réunir tous les éléments pour l'invocation, et l'étudiant en était plutôt fier. Il revint alors à sa contemplation du loup, qui s'était réveillé, dérangé par le cerveau trop bruyant de l'humain.

-À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Derek, frottant son menton contre le visage du jeune homme.

-À ce qu'on a vécu ces trois derniers jours, et à ce qui pourrait nous arriver demain.

-Tout va bien se passer, Stiles. Scott, Liam, moi et Deaton sommes en charge de ta protection. Arwen parlera avec Amarok. Tu ne dois te concentrer que sur ton incantation, rien d'autre.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Je suis juste... Je ne sais pas trop... Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'inquiétude. Plus une sorte de mini-appréhension.

Le loup se pencha vers le jeune homme et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'humain répondit à son baiser, puis Derek se recula. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de l'étudiant, se rapprochant de lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, caressant lentement ses flancs et savourant son odeur rassurante. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Derek se sépara de la bouche tentatrice de son homme. Il posa un léger baiser sur son nez, ses joues et son front. Il finit par se redresser puis se rallongea sur le dos. Stiles se déplaça de manière à être allongé à moitié sur le loup, sa tête sur l'épaule de son alpha. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et posa un dernier baiser sur son front. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, rassurés quant à ce qui les attendait.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello mes lapins! :)

Et voici le dernier, l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire! ^^ Ne vous inquiétez pas, un épilogue arrive dans deux jours, et des bonus sont en rédaction! Je ne peux pas vous donner de dates de publications par contre, j'avance au fur et à mesure! ^^

Je vais, comme d'habitude, répondre à ma petite guest:

juju:merci beaucoup! Contente qu'il t'ait plu! :3 Je me devais de faire un passage où il lui demande... Même si, initialement, ce passage n'existait pas! :p Merci beaucoup! :3 La suite est juste là, bonne lecture et merci pour toutes tes reviews! :3

Sur ce, mes lapins, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! :3 Je reviens donc dans deux jours avec l'épilogue, et le plus tôt possible avec les bonus! :3 (Si vous voulez suivre leur avancée, je posterai de temps en temps des messages sur ma pages Facebook, si vous le souhaitez! :3)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour votre soutient qui est toujours aussi génial et à jeudi! :33

* * *

Le matin du jour J, Stiles se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il s'étira, enfila un t-shirt, puis descendit dans le salon. Il trouva Derek dans la cuisine, préparant le petit-déjeuner. L'humain sourit, s'approcha du loup et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'alpha et lui embrassa son cou. Derek rigola et tourna son visage, déposant un léger baiser sur la tête du jeune homme.

-Hello... souffla Derek.

-Hey, Sourwolf... Tu nous fait quoi de bon?

-Du bacon, des œufs brouillés et du jus d'orange maison. Ça te vas?

-C'est parfait... T'es pas obligé de me faire le petit déjeuner à chaque fois que tu dors ici, tu sais.

-J'aime bien. Puis je me lève plus tôt que toi. Autant que ça serve à quelque chose. Vas t'asseoir, c'est prêt.

L'humain se décolla du loup et s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Derek déposa une assiette devant lui, s'en servit une et s'installa également. Les deux hommes mangèrent en parlant de leur emploi du temps de la journée. Derek devait rejoindre Scott et Liam à l'endroit où l'invocation aurait lieue. Stiles, lui, restera chez lui. Arwen le rejoindra, puis ils se rendront à leur tour sur le lieu de l'invocation. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Derek débarrassa la table et monta s'habiller. Stiles en profita pour rassembler ce dont il allait avoir besoin, puis le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre. Il croisa Derek, qui sortait de la douche et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. L'humain s'installa sur son lit et regarda son loup s'habiller. Lorsque l'alpha aux yeux azur fut prêt, il tendit sa main à l'humain, qui l'attrapa avec plaisir. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon et Derek embrassa l'humain.

-A tout à l'heure... souffla le loup.

-A tout à l'heure...

Derek sortit de la maison et monta dans sa voiture. Il salua l'humain et démarra. Stiles rentra alors dans sa maison et attrapa son téléphone. Il envoya un message à la médium, lui disant que Derek venait de partir et qu'il l'attendait. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes avant que la jeune femme ne sonne à la porte du jeune émissaire. Elle entra rapidement et posa son sac sur la table de l'humain. Elle regarda ce qui était posé sur le meuble puis se tourna vers l'étudiant.

-Prêt? demanda t-elle.

-Ouais... J'espère juste qu'Amarok viendra avec juste un ou deux esprits, qu'on soit pas trop embêtés.

-J'espère aussi. Tu as la liste de ce qu'il nous faut?

-Ici -le jeune homme attrapa et tendit une feuille à la medium.

-Bon, j'ai tout ce que je devait apporter, c'est à dire des socles et mon vêtement de cérémonie. Il fallait des bougies, que Scott apporte. Il me fallait du sang, que Melissa nous a fourni. Il me fallait des herbes à brûler, que Deaton va apporter et enfin du feu. Ça, j'ai aussi. Tu connais le texte par cœur, c'est bon ? demanda la druidesse en vérifiant le papier.

-Je le connais et je sais ce que je dois faire.

-Bon. Tout devrait bien se passer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je réalise une invocation, donc ca devrait le faire...

-Tu as déjà fait une invocation de démon loup ultra puissant, mangeur de chasseur? demanda l"humain, en la regardant.

-... Non. Mais j'en ai déjà fait d'autres... C'est déjà ça... Bon, aller, on embarque tout et on va dans la réserve.

Stiles et Arwen prirent leurs sacs et montèrent dans la Jeep. La druidesse les emmena jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, pendant que l'humain prévenait tout le monde de leur départ. Il leur fallut presque une demi-heure avant de rejoindre le lieu où se tiendrait le rituel. Deaton et Scott avaient préparé le terrain, en déposant les bougies et en traçant le cercle d'invocation avec le sang. L'émissaire de la meute Scott posait les plantes à l'extrémité nord lorsque les deux jeunes les rejoignirent. Arwen se dirigea vers Scott et Liam et leur montra les deux endroits les plus judicieux pour qu'ils s'installent. Elle demanda ensuite à Deaton de se mettre au sud, en face d'elle. Il pourrait ainsi retenir un maximum d'esprits dans le cercle. La jeune femme se dirigea finalement vers Stiles et lui montra le centre du cercle.

-C'est là que tu devras t'installer. Tu te mets comme lors des répétitions. Et tu ne t'inquiètes de rien. Tu peux même fermer les yeux, si tu préfères. Derek sera debout en face de toi. Il sera en charge de ta protection rapprochée. On doit éviter que les esprits s'approchent trop de toi, ils pourraient te faire bouger et ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut.

L'humain souffla et se dirigea vers le centre du cercle. Il s'installa, se mettant en tailleur et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Devant lui, Derek se tenait debout, griffes et crocs sortit, prêt à attaquer la première bestiole qui s'approchera. Liam et Scott étaient dans le même état que le loup. Deaton était derrière Derek et avait posé ses mains sur le cercle de sang. Finalement, Arwen, prit la parole.

-Ok. Tout le monde est prêt ? Stiles ?

L'humain leva le pouce en l'air, et les autres hochèrent la tête. Arwen donna alors le signal et Stiles commença à chanter.

Toi qui vécus hier,  
Je t'appelle d'esprit à esprit,  
Reviens de l'ombre ou de la lumière  
Et manifeste-toi ici.

Toi Amarok, esprit du loup sauvage et bienveillant,

Accède à ma demande.

Toi le chasseur solitaire, silencieux et puissant,

Vient sur Terre et accepte mon offrande.

Stiles continua de réciter son incantation, recommençant à plusieurs reprises, et ne s'arrêtant pas lorsque le sol se mit à trembler. Les tremblements étaient légers, mais Arwen savait qu'il s'agissait de la première étape dans l'invocation d'un esprit aussi puissant. Elle ferma alors les yeux et mit en place sa connexion avec les esprits. Elle ne s'arrêta pas sur les premiers, cherchant à atteindre le fond du monde des esprits, cherchant à atteindre son objectif : l'esprit de l'alpha des alphas. Elle se concentra un peu plus et distingua finalement Amarok. L'imposant loup la regardait, ses yeux rouges lumineux la sondant. Elle s'inclina face au loup et l'attira dans sa dimension.

C'est à ce moment-là que les trois loups-garous et l'émissaire virent l'immense loup sortir du cercle de sang. Il devait faire le double, si ce n'est le triple de la taille de Derek sous sa forme animale. Son pelage était d'un blanc immaculé. Ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que les yeux d'alpha de Scott. Il était debout, derrière Stiles -qui récitait toujours son incantation- et faisait face à la médium. Cette dernière rouvrit ses yeux, qui avaient prit une teinte bleutée, et s'inclina face à l'esprit. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle prit la parole, croisant son regard avec celui de l'esprit.

-Ô toi, Amarok, esprit bienveillant et puissant. Accepte mon offrande et accède à ma requête.

Le loup ne bougea pas, puis hurla à la lune. Il s'illumina d'une lueur blanche, et prit la forme d'un homme. Habillé d'une robe druidique, l'homme faisait toujours face à la médium et prit la parole, d'une voix grave et envoûtante.

-Toi, druide. De mon réveil profond et mérité, tu m'as retiré. Ton offrande, je l'accepte, expose-moi ta requête.

-Maître des loups, l'un des tiens, j'ai sauvé. Mais son pouvoir, je n'ai pu lui redonner. Accepte, de ta légendaire bonté, de le lui restituer.

L'esprit huma l'air, puis se tourna et fit face à Derek. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, laissant l'immense homme s'approcher de lui. Amarok se mit à genoux face à l'alpha aux yeux jaunes et posa une main sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et commença à chanter dans un dialecte inconnu à Derek. Ce dernier sentit une vive douleur lui martyriser la tête. Il ferma les yeux et gémit d'inconfort. Le loup rouvrit les siens et posa sa seconde main sur la tête du jeune homme. Ce dernier serra les poings, ne voulant stopper l'esprit dans son incantation.

Ce ne fut pas lui qui l'arrêta.

Amarok lâcha subitement Derek, qui tomba à terre, et hurla à pleins poumons. Il se retourna vers le centre du cercle et toisa de son regard sanglant l'homme qui était apparu. Il reprit sa forme de loup et disparu, accompagné d'une bourrasque de vent. Derek se releva péniblement et toisa l'inconnu. Ce dernier tenait un arc dans ses mains, et souriait. Il attrapa une flèche et se positionna face à Stiles. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, les yeux fermés et complètement prit par son incantation. L'inconnu banda son arc et visa l'humain. C'est alors que deux lianes sortirent du sol et frappèrent l'homme, qui se retrouva sur le dos plusieurs mètres sur la gauche. Derek regarda Deaton, qui s'était redressé et pointait ses lianes vers l'inconnu. Arwen, quant à elle, appelait à nouveau Amarok, l'implorant de revenir parmi eux. Scott et Liam vinrent se placer devant Derek, et grognèrent en direction de l'homme. Ce dernier s'était redressé et faisait face à la médium.

-Arwen, Arwen, Arwen... Comment as-tu pu croire un instant que tu réussirais à invoquer un tel esprit ? Amarok, qui plus est. Tu es bien niaise, ma chère nièce.

La jeune femme rouvrit ses yeux et fit face à l'homme. Ce dernier s'était rapproché d'elle pendant son mini monologue.

-Je réussissais très bien jusqu'à ton arrivée. Merci d'avoir blessé Amarok, je vais mettre deux fois plus de temps à le convaincre de rendre ses pouvoirs à Derek. Merci beaucoup, Corann.

-Mais je t'en prie, très chère nièce. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais arrêter tout ton manège et mettre fin aux jours de l'humain chantonnant.

-Plutôt crever.

Les yeux de la jeune femme redevinrent bleus et une horde d'esprits sortit du cercle. Ils prirent la forme d'une immense épée et frappèrent l'homme, qui esquiva à la dernière seconde. Corann banda une nouvelle fois son arc et tira sur Arwen, qui fut protégée par un mur de lianes venant de Deaton. Scott et Liam se rejettent, tous crocs dehors, sur l'homme, qui para leur attaque. Scott eut juste le temps de voir les yeux de Corann changer de couleur avant de se faire balayer par une immense flamme. Les deux loups atterrirent près de l'humain, qui chantonnait toujours.

-Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre avec vos crocs et vos griffes ? Se moqua l'homme. Franchement, Arwen, c'est tout ce que tu as comme protections ? Trois pauvres loups qui grognent plus qu'ils n'attaquent, un émissaire bon à faire pousser un arbre et tes petits fantômes ?

Les yeux de Corann changèrent une nouvelle fois de couleur et ses flammes s'abattirent sur Derek, qui hurla sous la douleur. Le feu remonta dans les airs et frappa Liam et Scott, les envoyant au tapis, plusieurs mètres sur la gauche. Corann regarda ensuite Deaton et ses flammes se dirigèrent droit sur lui. L'émissaire se protégea à l'aide de ses lianes, qui ne résistèrent malheureusement pas aux flammes. Deaton fut frappé de plein fouet et s'effondra devant Stiles, inconscient. Le mage de feu fit finalement face à sa nièce. Cette dernière tremblait légèrement, la peur se reflétant dans ses yeux.

-Chère Nièce... Ma sœur n'a, malheureusement, pas fait un très bon travail, dans ta formation. Regarde tous tes amis, blessés, à deux doigts de la mort... Où sont passés tes petits fantômes, trésor ? Ils sont retournés dans leur petit monde ?

Corann frappa la jeune femme de ses flammes. Arwen atterrie dans le dos de Stiles et fit barrière de son corps. Elle releva ses yeux bleus vers son oncle, mais ce dernier entoura sa gorge de sa main et la souleva du sol. Il la plaça face à lui, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

-Alors ? Tu vas crever seule, dans une forêt qui n'est même pas la tienne ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour protéger un loup et son jeune émissaire, car leur avenir plaît à tes esprits ? -Il ricana- je suis désolé, trésor, mais il ne vivra pas plus longtemps que ça.

Un resserra la prise de ses doigts sur la gorge de la jeune femme, qui suffoqua. Arwen tenta de se libérer, mais son oncle bloqua ses bras de sa deuxième main. Il alla la lâcher lorsqu'un hurlement venu d'outre-tombe le perturba. Il laissa tomber sa nièce au sol, qui profita de la panique de son oncle pour respirer et s'éloigner de lui. Corann regarda autour de lui, cherchant la provenance du hurlement. Il refit face à sa nièce, et soupira. Il se rapprocha d'elle, voulant finir son travail, mais fut interrompu par un coup violent qui le projeta en arrière. Il atterrit sur le dos et se redressa, faisant face à son nouvel adversaire. Il déglutit, écarquillant les yeux.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Amarok reviendrait de lui-même dans le monde des humains et le défierait.

L'immense loup noir se tenait entre l'oncle et la nièce. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une rage intense, et ses grognements résonnèrent dans la forêt, faisant s'envoler les derniers oiseaux. Le loup s'illumina et reprit sa forme humaine, ses yeux fixant toujours sur l'homme. Corann se releva et ricana.

-Amarok. L'esprit maître des loups. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu te ramollis ? Tu vas protéger des humains, des loups et une médium ? Tu es tombé bien bas, mon cher !

-Je vais accomplir la mission que les Anciens m'ont attribuée. Je vais aider mes loups, mes enfants et protéger les êtres qui leur sont chers.

-Tu seras alors mon ennemi !

Corann frappa le premier. Il envoya ses flammes vers le dieu loup, qui esquiva habillement l'attaque. Il se rua sur l'humain, qui para également. Ils combattirent ainsi plusieurs minutes, parant chaque coup que l'autre portait, mais ne frappant jamais. Frustré, le manipulateur des flammes tenta quelque chose, qui porta ses fruits. Il simula une attaque physique, qu'Amarok para, puis frappa de ses flammes le flanc du dieu. Ce dernier hurla, faisant vibrer l'air et s'éloigna de son adversaire. Il porta la main à son flanc et grimaça sous la douleur.

-Eh oui, tu es peut-être un esprit, mais tu peux saigner sous ta forme humaine. Je te connais, Amarok. Ma sœur avait l'habitude de t'invoquer, de demander ton aide. Je t'ai étudié et voilà ! Aujourd'hui, je vais détruire le dieu loup, et m'emparer du monde des esprits !

-Que tu crois.

Corann releva les yeux et vit sa nièce face au dieu. Ses yeux avaient reprit leur teinte bleutée et elle avait levé ses bras, paumes vers le ciel, au niveau de sa tête. Elle commença une incantation druidique, que le mage de feu ne put entendre. Mais il vit ce qu'elle produit.

Le portail, sur lequel Stiles était toujours installé, brilla d'une intense lueur bleue. Des vibrations se firent ressentir dans le sol. Corann ricana et tenta de s'approcher de la médium. Il fut stoppé par une lueur blanche qui apparut devant lui, prenant la forme d'une femme. Cette dernière fit briller ses yeux carmin, puis attrapa l'homme à la gorge, comme il l'avait fait avec sa nièce. Elle commença à serrer, prenant la parole.

-Comment as-tu osé blesser mon fils ? Grogna-t-elle. Tu vas le regretter.

Elle lança Corann sur sa gauche, le faisant percuter un arbre. L'homme se redressa et se retrouva face à une autre femme. Cette dernière tenait une lame et poignarda Corann, enfonçant profondément la lame dans son ventre. Le mage hurla sous la douleur, avant d'être projeté, une nouvelle fois, sur sa gauche. Il vit une jeune femme aux yeux rouges près de la porteuse de lame, qui grognait hargneusement contre lui. Il sentit une autre présence et fit face à un jeune homme aux yeux bleus et aux crocs aiguisés, qui lacérèrent son torse. Il tomba sur le dos, sentant son sang remonter dans sa gorge et envahir sa bouche. Il rouvrit les yeux au moment où une intense douleur se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine. Il y vit une flèche plantée, venant de l'arc tenu au-dessus de lui. La femme aux cheveux noirs se recula, laissant passer une jolie blonde et un jeune noir, aux yeux jaunes brillants. Ils se regardèrent, sourirent, puis plantèrent leurs griffes dans le torse du mage. Tous finirent par se reculer pour laisser les deux premières femmes s'approcher. La deuxième planta sa lame dans le torse de Corann, au niveau de son cœur. Puis la première lui trancha la gorge, faisant briller ses deux rubis.

Lorsque le mage rendit son dernier souffle, Arwen s'effondra au sol. Elle respirait rapidement, épuisée d'avoir dû tenir le sceau ouvert aussi longtemps. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent d'elles, l'aidant à se relever. La première prit finalement la parole, ses yeux redevenus marrons.

-Merci mille fois, Arwen. Tu as protégé mon fils et tu as affronté ton oncle pour lui rendre ses pouvoirs. Je ne saurais comment te remercier...

-Je vous en prie, Talia. Profitez des quelques minutes qu'il vous reste pour parler avec vos enfants. Malheureusement, Stiles ne pourra vous répondre, Claudia. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il puisse vous entendre non plus...

-Le fait de voir mon enfant me suffira, ma chère. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait !

Les deux femmes embrassèrent le front de la médium, puis s'approchèrent de leur enfants respectifs. Claudia s'installa près du jeune homme qu'était devenu son fils et lui parla, ne recevant aucune réponse, mais savourant sa présence.

Talia, quant à elle, rejoint son unique fils, entouré des membres de sa meutes et de sa sœur. Derek pleurait, serrant tous les revenants dans ses bras. Il s'attarda sur Laura, qui pleurait tout autant, puis fit face à sa mère. Il fit un léger sourire, puis l'enferma dans une étreinte, savourant le réconfort qu'une maman pouvait apporter.

-Petit loup... souffla Talia, serrant son fils dans ses bras.

Derek profita de tout le monde pendant le temps qu'il avait. Il regrettait que Stiles ne puisse parler à sa mère, mais se promit de lui dire qu'elle l'avait vu. Il remarqua qu'Alisson et Scott étaient enlacés, à quelques pas de lui. L'alpha aux yeux azur fit face à Boyd et Erica et les serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Il leur parla d'Isaac, qui était partit en France en compagnie Chris, après la mort d'Alysson. Il parla d'Ethan à Aiden, lui disant que son frère avait décidé de quitter Beacon après sa mort, ne pouvant rester ici. Il le rassura en lui disant que le jeune homme avait trouvé une meute et qu'il allait bien. Il parla un peu avec sa soeur, la serrant dans ses bras toutes les cinq secondes. Il parla de la meute avec Talia et serra dans ses bras Alysson, qui était venue vers eux. Au bout de plusieurs embrassades et de beaucoup de larmes, Arwen vint les interrompre.

-Je suis désolée de vous interrompre dans d'aussi émouvante retrouvailles, mais il va être l'heure.

Tous les esprits serrèrent une dernière fois les vivants dans les bras, échangeant de dernières paroles. Talia se pencha vers son fils et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. L'alpha écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit tendrement à sa mère. Elle lui embrassa une dernière fois le front, puis se détourna du loup. Claudia voulut embrasser le front de son fils, mais, ne voulant pas lui faire perdre sa concentration, elle s'abstint. Elle se redressa, s'approcha de Scott et le serra dans ses bras. Elle regarda dans la direction de l'alpha aux yeux azur et lui sourit tendrement. Puis tous les esprits se placèrent dans le cercle et retournèrent dans le monde qu'était, à présent, le leur. Scott essuya ses dernières larmes et Derek regarda la médium.

-Bien. Amarok, dit Arwen en faisant face au dieu, acceptez vous de rendre ses pouvoirs à Derek ? J'aimerai que Stiles puisse arrêter de chanter. Il ne va pas tenir très longtemps, avec toutes les fluctuations du sceau.

Le dieu loup hocha la tête puis s'approcha de l'alpha aux yeux bleus. Il posa une main sur sa tête, et le loup ressentit la même douleur qu'avant l'arrivée de Corann. Il fut retenu par Scott, qui le maintient debout. La douleur s'intensifia d'un coup puis disparue. Amarok retira sa main, tapota l'épaule du loup puis fit face à la jeune médium.

-Il guérira à nouveau. Je dois te remercier, médium. Tu as apporté du bon à ton monde, comme au mien. Et tu m'as protégé contre un membre de ta famille, en demandant à mes esprits de t'aider. Tu es digne du pouvoir d'Adnaë Gwydion.

Sur ces mots, qui firent briller les yeux de la jeune femme, Amarok reprit sa forme lupine et s'illumina, hurlant à la lune. Il disparut, rejoignant son monde et libérant Stiles. Toutes les personnes présentes se dirigèrent vers lui, cherchant à savoir s'il allait bien. L'humain prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, puis regarda Derek. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien pour lui, puis le serra dans ses bras lorsque la réponse fut positive. Le loup souleva l'humain dans ses bras et tous quittèrent la forêt, retournant aux voitures. Derek, accompagné de Stiles et Arwen, prit la direction de la maison Stilinski, pendant que les autres rentraient chez eux. Le loup coucha l'humain dans son lit -humain qui s'était endormi sur le trajet retour-, puis montra la chambre d'amis à la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'endormit aussitôt son corps en contact avec le matelas, laissant Derek rejoindre Morphée, dans les bras de son humain.


	8. Epilogue

Hello mes lapins! :)

Et voici l'épilogue de cette fanfiction! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et suivit durant cette aventure, je suis contente qu'elle vous ait plu! :3

Comme je l'avais dit au début de l'histoire, et rappelé dans le dernier chapitre, des bonus sont en écriture! Ils raconteront divers moments de la vie de notre couple, mais également des moments avec la meutes et autre... Et, qui sait, peut être qu'Arwen repassera par Beacon, un jour? :p Pour le moment, je n'ai qu'un seul bonus d'écrit, les autres sont imaginés, il ne manque plus que les mots! ^^

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review finale, ou une première, si vous avez attendu la fin pour poster! :p

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, je vous remercie pour tout, vos reviews, votre accueil: everything! :3

* * *

Le lendemain, Stiles et Derek raccompagnèrent Arwen à son hôtel. Ils l'aidèrent à faire ses bagages, puis l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa moto. La jeune femme accrocha ses affaires sur le porte-bagages, puis fit face aux deux hommes.

-Bien, je crois que le moment des "au revoir" est arrivé, dit la jeune femme.

-Merci pour tout, Arwen, lui répondit l'humain, dont la main avait été enlevée par un loup aux cheveux noirs. Tu as sauvé Derek et je ne sais comment te remercier.

-Fais-moi un câlin, ça devrait couvrir les frais !

Le jeune homme rigola, puis enlaça la jeune femme. Elle répondit volontiers à l'étreinte, serrant fort le garçon dans ses bras. Elle se recula, fit un signe de tête à Derek et se mit en selle. Elle enfila son casque, fit vrombir le moteur de sa bécane, puis démarra, saluant une dernière fois les amoureux. Ces derniers retournèrent à la Jeep, Stiles s'installant sur le siège passager, poussé par un Derek ultra protecteur.

-Der', râla l'humain. Je peux conduire, je vais bien !

-Nop! Tu vas rester bien sagement sur le siège passager et me laisser te ramener chez toi.

L'humain soupira, puis attrapa une des mains du loup, la prenant en otage à son tour. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le trajet, savourant la présence de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison Stilinski, ils montèrent dans la chambre du cadet et s'installèrent sur son lit. Ils s'enlacèrent, Stiles se reposant encore et Derek cherchant un moyen de commencer la discussion.

-Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? Demanda le loup. Par rapport à hier.

-Heu... Rien entre le début de ma chanson et la fin ? Pourquoi ?

-Arwen a fait quelque chose avec les fantômes. Certains sont apparus et nous ont aidés.

-Ce qui est une bonne chose, il me semble, non ? Questionna l'humain en relevant la tête.

-Une très bonne. Je suis juste... J'aurais juste voulu que tu en profites aussi.

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'assit en tailleur. Il faisait face à Derek, ce dernier ne voulant croiser son regard.

-Der'... Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

-Ces esprits, on les connaissait. Alisson, Aiden, Boyd, Erica... Laura, maman... Claudia...

-Attends... Tu veux dire que maman est apparue ? Souffla le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés.

-Elle était là. Elle a combattu Corann et a protégé Amarok. Puis elle est allé s'asseoir à côté de toi et t'a parlé. Elle était fière de toi et heureuse de voir le jeune homme que tu es devenu. Lorsqu'elle est retournée dans le monde des esprits, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient. Elle était triste de te quitter à nouveau, mais heureuse de voir les gens qui t'entouraient.

Le jeune homme posa une main contre sa bouche, ses joues baignées de larmes. Un sanglot lui échappa, faisant se redresser le loup et le serrer dans ses bras. Stiles entoura les épaules de Derek de ses bras et nicha son nez dans son cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le loup frotta son dos de ses mains, lui chuchotant des mots doux. L'humain mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer, profitant de la chaleur de son loup. Derek finit par se redresser, posant son front contre celui du jeune homme.

-Tu veux savoir un truc bien ? Demanda le loup.

-Quoi ? Renifla le garçon, les yeux fermés.

-Maman était là aussi. On a pu parler un peu et elle m'a dit quelque chose à ton sujet.

-Dis-moi, arrête avec ton suspens de mes deux !

-Elle m'a donné sa bénédiction. Elle nous a donné sa bénédiction. Ma mère est revenue d'outre-tombe pour nous dit qu'elle était fière de nous et qu'elle trouvait ça merveilleux qu'on se soit trouvés.

Le jeune homme, qui avait ouvert les yeux, retint un nouveau sanglot et embrassa Derek. Ce dernier passa ses mains dans le dos de l'humain et approfondit le baiser, les rallongeant dans le lit. Stiles rompit leur baiser, puis nicha son visage dans le cou du loup. Il soupira d'aise et s'endormit, profitant de l'agréable chaleur dégagée par le corps du loup.

De son loup.


	9. Bonus 1

Est ce que vous l'attendiez? :p

Hello mes lapins et bienvenue dans ce premier bonus de "Don't Leave Me". Je suis très contente de vous le poster aujourd'hui! :3 Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! :3

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient! :p

Je tiens à vous prévenir, au cas ou, mais ce bonus contient un LEMON lemonesque! (T'es contente, Micro? Tu vas l'avoir, ton lemon! :p)

Aussi, dans ce bonus, je dis que Derek est un "alpha". C'est par rapport à l'histoire avec Arwen, où elle explique qu'il n'a pas besoin de ses pupilles rouges pour être un alpha. J'ai donc gardé cette appellation pour notre loup! :) Et j'utilise le calendrier des vacances américaines, si jamais y a un décalé avec les nôtres! ^^

Je penses avoir tout dit... N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et je souhaite bonne chance à celles et ceux qui révisent le BAC et au élèves de supérieurs qui, comme moi, révisent pour les rattrapages! :p

Sur ce, bonnes lecture, et à bientôt! :3

* * *

L'année scolaire était quasiment terminée. Stiles n'avait qu'une hâte: quitter l'école, rentrer à Beacon, revoir son père et serrer Derek dans ses bras. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de se revoir depuis les vacances de Pâques et Stiles n'avait pas pu rentrer lors de celles de printemps. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : revoir son homme et se reposer. La fin de sa journée de cours approchait, et même mini-Harris n'arrivait pas à retirer le petit sourire niais qui avait élu domicile sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Bien. C'était notre dernier cours cette année. Merci à tout le monde pour le travail fournit. Les examens seront dans deux semaines. Je vous souhaite de bonnes révisions.

Les élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires puis quittèrent l'amphithéâtre. Stiles se dirigea vers son casier, l'ouvrit et récupéra toutes ses affaires. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il remarqua que Luke -son voisin de classe et, accessoirement, son coloc- l'attendait. Il lui fit un sourire, verrouilla son casier et le rejoignit.

-Mais quel sourire resplendissant. C'est le fait de rentrer chez toi qui te mets dans cet état ? Lui demanda l'autre étudiant.  
-Ça et le fait que je vais retrouver mon homme. Tu sais, le mec flippant en veste de cuir qui te mate dans sa camaro.  
-Mec, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé pour ça. Mais tu dois bien avouer qu'à première vue, quand tu ne sais pas qui il est, bah il fait flipper !

Luke n'avait pas complètement tord, pensa-t-il. Lorsque Stiles n'avait pas pu rentrer aux dernières vacances, Derek avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à son école. Bien entendu, comme pour toute bonne surprise, il n'avait pas prévenu Stiles. Il s'était garé devant son appartement et avait attendu son retour. Ce que Derek ne savait pas, c'était que Luke était dans la maison et qu'il avait remarqué le loup en veste de cuir qui regardait fixement la maison. L'étudiant avait alors appelé l'humain pour le prévenir qu'un type bizarre en veste de cuir était garé devant la maison et regardait avec insistance dans sa direction. Stiles lui avait demandé de quelle voiture il s'agissait et, à l'entente du mot "Camaro" avait dit à Luke de se détendre. L'humain avait rapidement quitté la bibliothèque et était rentré chez lui. Il avait rejoint son homme et l'avait embrassé, devant un Luke tenant une batte de baseball toujours flippé. Depuis cette soirée-là, Stiles adorait utiliser cette histoire pour se moquer de son ami et de son loup.

-Bon, tu pars à quelle heure ? Demanda l'étudiant.  
-Je fais ma valise, prépare mes sacs, mets le tout dans la Jeep et je décolle. Toi ?  
-Mon frère passe me prendre dans deux heures, répondit Luke. Mec, l'année prochaine, on se débrouille, mais on est dans la même coloc encore une fois ! Sinon, ma vie étudiante va devenir bien naze si on est plus ensemble, le soir, pour un marathon film.  
-T'inquiète, on se fait ça pendant les vacances. Tu reviens quel jour pour les exams?  
-J'arrive la veille de la première épreuve ? Et toi ?  
-Derek me dépose le matin même. Comme on n'aura pas notre appart pour les épreuves, Derek va en louer un pour nous deux. Il m'aidera à réviser et me détendra également.  
-Ose me raconter ta vie sexuelle et je me mets à pleurer devant tout le monde, hurla Luke. Je te jure, je le fais !

Stiles se mit à rire et se dirigea vers sa Jeep. Il s'installa derrière le volant, pendant que Luke prenait place sur le siège passager. L'humain démarra et prit la direction de leur appartement. Une fois garés, les deux garçons entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre. Stiles attrapa sa valise et y déposa tous ses vêtements. Il sortit ses deux sacs de sport et y plaça ses livres et ses affaires de cours. Il termina de récupérer ses affaires, puis ferma tous ses bagages. Il emmena les deux sacs dans la Jeep. Il déposa son sac de cours sur le siège passager, et se prépara pour le voyage. Il rentra dans la maison et récupéra ses affaires de toilettes, qu'il déposa dans la valise. Il l'a ferma, la rangea dans le coffre de sa voiture, puis le ferma. Il revint dans la maison et fit le tour de toutes les pièces, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il rejoignit finalement Luke, qui terminait de ranger ses vêtements.

-Bon, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder, dit l'humain. Tu veux que je reste avec toi, en attendant que ton frère arrive ?  
-Nan, va retrouver ton père et ton homme. Je vais me regarder un film et faire un dernier tour du propriétaire, voir si on a rien oublié.  
-Ça marche.

Luke accompagna Stiles jusqu'à sa Jeep. L'humain prit son coloc dans ses bras et ce dernier lui souhaita de bonnes révisions. Il lui répondit la même chose puis monta dans sa voiture. Il salua une dernière fois Luke, puis démarra et prit la direction de Beacon.

Le trajet dura un peu plus de deux heures -merci les bouchons de début de vacances!- et Stiles était fatigué. Il se gara devant la demeure Stilinski et sortit toutes ses affaires de la voiture. Il monta dans sa chambre et rangea tout ce qu'il avait ramené. Une fois son rangement terminé, il envoya un message à son père pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui se décida à sortir. Il récupéra les clés de sa voiture et se mit en route. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre son objectif. Il se gara devant le bâtiment et sortit de sa voiture. Il monta rapidement à l'étage et ouvrit la grande porte en fer, utilisant sa clé. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le loft, Stiles soupira d'aise. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, se fit un chocolat chaud et s'installa sur le canapé. Il attrapa le plaid qui traînait et s'emmitoufla avec. Il alluma la télé et mit une chaîne au hasard -par chance, il tomba sur un documentaire sur le mythe des loups-garous-, savourant le fait d'être "chez lui", au chaud et à l'aise. Il resta dans cette position plusieurs instants -lui même ne savait vraiment combien de temps- avant que la personne habitant le loft ne rentre.

Derek devait revenir du travail. Il ne remarqua pas Stiles et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Il fit couler un peu d'eau avant qu'une agréable odeur ne lui parvienne. Il sourit, coupa l'eau -il rêvait d'une douche, pourtant!- et retourna dans le salon. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et regarda son humain, qui somnolait sur son canapé. Derek sourit et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il se mit à genoux devant son homme et lui caressa la cuisse. Stiles sursauta et regarda vers ses pieds. Son regard croisa celui, amoureux, de l'alpha et sourit. Il se glissa vers Derek et entoura les épaules du loup de ses bras, nichant son nez contre sa gorge. L'alpha sourit doucement et caressa la tête de l'humain.

-Hey... souffla Derek  
-Hey... Tu m'as manqué, murmura le garçon, qui respirait à pleins poumons l'odeur de son homme.  
-Toi aussi, lui répondit-il. Tu restes ce soir ?  
-J'attends que papa me réponde, mais normalement oui. Je suis crevé...  
-Je me doute... Aller, pousse toi que je m'installe.

Stiles grogna, mais se redressa. Derek s'installa à sa droite et l'attira contre lui. L'humain se cala entre les jambes de son loup puis se re concentra sur le documentaire qui passait à la télé. Il reçut la réponse de son père quelques minutes après, lui souhaitant un bon retour, une bonne nuit et lui demandant de passer le bonjour à Derek.

Il finit par s'endormir, bercé par la respiration du loup. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était allongé et seule dans le lit de l'alpha. L'humain s'étira puis quitta les couvertures pour retourner dans le salon. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Derek, qui cuisinait leur dîner. L'étudiant s'approcha de son loup par-derrière et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

-Bien dormit ? Lui demanda le cuisinier.  
-Comme un bébé. Tu nous fais quoi ?  
-Poulet, poivrons et riz. Ça te va ?  
-Super...

L'humain nicha son nez contre le cou du loup et inspira. Il déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur le cou et les épaules de Derek, ses bras entourant toujours sa taille. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes, le temps que l'alpha termine de couper ses poivrons et de commencer leur cuisson. Une fois cela fait, il se retourna dans l'anneau formé par les bras de son homme et l'embrassa doucement.

-Notre premier bisou depuis une éternité... souffla l'étudiant. Ça m'avait manqué.  
-Juste ça ? Se moqua Derek, qui avait placé ses mains sur les joues du garçon.  
-Nan... Tu es un tout, mais tes baisers... Je pense que c'est une des choses que je préfère chez toi... Après tes sourcils. Et ta barbe.

Derek rigola doucement et embrassa une nouvelle fois Stiles. Ce dernier se colla un peu plus contre le loup, profitant de sa chaleur. Lorsqu'ils s'interrompirent, Derek vérifia ses cuissons, puis guida le jeune homme jusqu'au salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, le loup régla son téléphone pour qu'il sonne une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et Stiles alluma la télé. Ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre et continuèrent de s'embrasser, "Docteur Who" en fond sonore. Ils se séparèrent lorsque le téléphone de Derek sonna. Le loup se leva, entra dans la cuisine et servit deux assiettes. Stiles alla pour se lever, mais le loup lui fit signe de rester assis.

-On mange sur le canapé, ce soir, dit Derek.

Stiles rigola -il savait que Derek n'aimait pas salir ses meubles et encore moins son canapé en "cuir noir hyper cher", comme il aimait l'appeler- puis se recala dans les coussins. Derek apporta deux assiettes fumantes, retourna dans la cuisine et revint avec deux verres et leurs couverts. Il s'installa près de l'humain puis les deux hommes commencèrent à manger, regardant l'épisode de leur série qui passait. Le peu de paroles qu'ils échangèrent furent les compliments de Stiles sur la cuisine du loup, qui avait légèrement rougit, ainsi que certaines critiques sur ce qu'ils regardaient. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils parlèrent de leurs journées respectives, puis débarrassèrent la table et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Derek.

-Va te doucher, dit le loup à l'humain. Je te prépare un t-shirt pour la nuit.

Stiles embrassa l'alpha aux yeux azur et entra dans la salle de bains. Il s'approcha de la baignoire et fit couler l'eau. Puis il se redressa, enleva ses vêtements et s'installa dans le fond d'eau. Il profita de la chaleur du bain pendant plusieurs minutes. Il laissa ses muscles se détendrent, puis attrapa le gel douche de Derek. Il se lava, se fit un shampoing et sortit de la baignoire. Il se sécha rapidement et rejoignit le loup dans la chambre. Ce dernier lui montra le t-shirt sur le lit, passa près de lui, l'embrassa et entra à son tour dans la petite pièce d'eau. Stiles récupéra le t-shirt et l'enfila. Il se glissa sous les draps et s'allongea, se callant entre la tonne de coussins de Derek -qui eut cru qu'il dormait avec autant de coussins-. Le loup prit quelques minutes pour se doucher, puis retourna dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le lit, près de son homme.

Stiles se rapprocha de Derek, posant sa tête sur son épaule et profitant de la chaleur dégagée par son corps. Derek passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'humain, se pencha doucement vers le visage du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Derek ne se déplace et se mette au-dessus de son humain. Stiles interrompit le baiser, croisant son regard avec celui du loup.

Derek baissa son visage et embrassa la gorge du jeune homme. Il fit glisser ses lèvres et sa langue le long du cou du garçon, le faisant soupirer. Stiles fit glisser ses mains le long des épaules du loup, caressant les bras du loup. Derek remonta ses lèvres le long de la jugulaire de l'humain, puis embrassa l'une de ses joues. Il posa un léger baiser sur son front, descendit sur son nez, embrassa la deuxième joue et posa, finalement, ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Ce dernier se cambra légèrement, frottant son intimité gonflée contre celle du loup. Derek rompit le baiser et plongea son regard dans celui de son -futur- amant.

-Tu es sûr ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Plus que jamais.

Derek fit un léger sourire puis embrassa à nouveau les lèvres de Stiles. Le baiser fut d'abord lent et doux, avant que l'alpha ne l'approfondisse. Il fit glisser sa langue contre les lèvres du garçon, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Stiles entrouvrit ses lèvres et le loup en profita pour s'immiscer entre elles.

Derek quitta les lèvres de l'humain, explorant sa gorge de sa langue. Il se redressa, attrapant le bas de son t-shirt et le retira. Il replongea son regard dans celui fiévreux de son homme et posa ses mains sur la taille de l'étudiant. Il attrapa le vêtement de Stiles et le lui retira, avant de se pencher vers son torse et d'y déposer sa bouche.

Il descendit lentement le long de la poitrine, traçant de sa langue les fins muscles de l'humain. Il attrapa entre ses dents le téton droit de Stiles, le mordillant, le léchant et tirant dessus. Lorsqu'il le jugea suffisamment durcit, il s'attaquer au deuxième bouton de chair, lui faisant subir le même sort. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il descendit le long du ventre de l'humain, léchant chaque centimètre carré de peau. Lorsqu'il arriva au-dessus de son nombril, il releva son regard et l'ancra dans celui de l'humain, tout en mimant son futur acte de la langue, faisant gémir l'étudiant.

Stiles arqua le dos, remontant ses deux cuisses autour du loup, incitant Derek à continuer son chemin de baisers. Ce dernier sourit contre la peau de l'étudiant, puis reporta son attention sur la peau du jeune homme. Il descendit vers les cuisses du garçon, contournant son membre et embrassant la peau laiteuse de ses jambes. Il finit par se redresser, regardant le visage du garçon puis, avant que ce dernier n'ait pu dire quelque chose, se baissa et prit le sexe gonflé de l'étudiant en bouche.

Stiles hurla sous le plaisir, agrippant les cheveux de Derek avec ses doigts. Le loup gémit autour du pénis de l'humain, accélérant ses mouvements et prenant de plus en plus de longueur en bouche. L'étudiant alternait entre hurlements et gémissements, ses doigts tirant les cheveux du loup, le faisant gémir autour de lui. L'alpha fit encore quelques aller-retours puis lâcha le membre du jeune homme, le laissant pantelant. Il remonta le long du torse du garçon et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Il l'embrassa pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se pencha vers la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir, en sortit un préservatif et du lubrifiant, puis se replaça au-dessus de l'humain.

Ce dernier se mordait la lèvre, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Derek savoura cette vision indécente et terriblement sexy de son petit ami, puis l'embrassa rapidement. Il se redressa et écarta les jambes de l'étudiant. Il se plaça à genoux entre elles, pus versa du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Stiles. Il approcha ses doigts lubrifiés de l'antre de l'étudiant et poussa un premier en lui. Il le fit entrer lentement, savourant les gémissements du garçon. Il fit quelques mouvements, puis ajouta un second doigt. Il arrêta son mouvement, laissant le temps à Stiles de s'habituer à la nouvelle présence. Lorsque l'humain bougea ses hanches, Derek recommença ses mouvements, étirant les chairs de l'étudiant. Il continua de le préparer à deux, puis trois doigts et finit par les retirer.

Il attrapa le préservatif, le déroula sur son pénis, puis l'enduit de lubrifiant. Il se remit au-dessus de l'humain, plaçant les jambes de ce dernier autour de ses hanches. Il fixa son regard dans celui de Stiles, puis l'embrassa. Il approfondit le baiser et en profita pour commencer à pousser à l'intérieur de l'étudiant. Ce dernier gémit, d'inconfort ou de plaisir, lors de l'intrusion. Il crocheta ses doigts sur les avant-bras de Derek, essayant de laisser aller dans le baiser. Le loup avançait lentement, se stoppant lorsque l'humain gémissait trop fort ou que ses doigts se resseraient sur ses bras. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux d'aise lorsque les hanches de Derek rencontrèrent l'arrière des cuisses de Stiles.

Les premiers mouvements furent douloureux pour l'humain. Il n'était plus vierge, certes, mais pas assez expérimenté pour que le sexe soit sans douleur. Derek allait doucement, massant le membre de l'étudiant et embrassant sa gorge, cherchant à diminuer la douleur que ressentait Stiles. Lorsque ce dernier accompagna de ses hanches les mouvements de Derek, le loup su qu'il pouvait accélérer. Il n'était plus vierge, certes, mais pas assez expérimenté pour que le sexe soit sans douleur. Il ressortit entièrement du jeune homme, puis entra d'un coup, faisant crier de plaisir l'étudiant.

Derek prit, rapidement, un rythme soutenu, ressortant entièrement à chaque fois et rentrant durement. Au bout de plusieurs poussées, il changea d'angle, remontant une des jambes de Stiles sur son épaule et frappa directement la prostate de l'étudiant, à en juger par le cri étranglé sortit de la gorge de l'humain. Il sourit contre l'épaule du jeune homme puis continua à frapper l'appendice du garçon. Il fallut quatre allers-retours pour que Stiles jouisse dans la main de Derek, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses avant-bras et hurlant de sa voix cassées. Derek ne fut pas long, les sensations de l'orgasme de l'humain se répercutant dans son antre et poussant le loup à le rejoindre dans le plaisir post coïtal. Le loup jouit en grognant et se laissa tomber sur le jeune homme.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, reprenant leurs respirations et profitant du plaisir provoqué par leurs orgasmes. Derek finit par se relever, baissant la jambe de Stiles. Il sortit de l'étudiant et retira le préservatif, le noua et le jeta par terre. Puis il se recoucha près de Stiles.. L'humain se redressa et tenta de sortir des couvertures. Derek le regarda, un sourcil arqué lui demandant ce qu'il faisait.

-Je ne veux pas me réveiller demain avec du sperme collé partout sur le ventre. Je vais me doucher.

Il fit quelques pas vers la salle de bains avant de se retourner et de regarder son loup qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Derek sourit, s'extirpa des couvertures et rejoignit le jeune homme. Il le souleva et le porta dans la baignoire, les rires de Stiles accompagnant leur marche. Le loup fit couler l'eau et s'installa dans le fond de la baignoire, contre le mur. Il attrapa le bras de l'humain et le fit s'asseoir contre lui, son dos contre le torse du loup. Ils laissèrent l'eau couler jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur arrive mi-poitrine. Derek attrapa ensuite le gel douche et lava Stiles, qui se transforma en guimauve dans les bras de son homme. L'alpha se lava rapidement puis se leva. Il attrapa Stiles et le porta hors de la baignoire. L'étudiant se mit en position panda, ne voulant descendre des bras de son amant. Ce dernier vida l'eau du bain, attrapa deux serviettes et retourna dans la chambre.

Il posa Stiles sur le lit, le sécha et lui tendit son t-shirt. L'humain s'habilla et le loup en profita pour se sécher et s'habiller lui-même. Ils finirent par se glisser sous les draps, Derek sur le dos, callé contre tous ses coussins, un bras enroulé autour de la taille de Stiles. Le jeune homme avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine du loup et caressait les abdos de l'alpha. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position, profitant de la présence de l'autre et de la chaleur dégagée par leurs deux corps.

Lorsque l'humain se réveilla le lendemain, il trouva un Derek torse nu, dans la cuisine, qui lui préparait le petit-déjeuner. L'étudiant s'approcha du loup et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et inspira son odeur. Il nicha son nez dans le creux entre l'épaule et le cou du loup, et se dit que ses vacances commençaient vachement bien, quand même.

Il fallait qu'il raconte tout à Scott et Luke.


	10. Bonus 2

Mais qu'est ce donc que ce chapitre? Eh bien c'est un bonus! :D

Je reviens donc aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 2 de "Don't Leave Me" et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! :)

Comme toujours, vous avez été géniaux avec le chapitre précédent, et je vous en remercie! :3

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, je vous dit à bientôt et n'oubliez pas la petite review! :p

* * *

Depuis le début de leur relation, Stiles et Derek passaient énormément de temps ensemble. Ils allaient au parc, allaient au cinéma, passaient du temps chez l'autre... Mais ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de repas à deux. Il y avait toujours un autre membre de la meute avec eux, ou alors le père de Stiles... Et Derek voulait remédier à cela.

Il avait alors appelé Cora -repas en amoureux ne voulait pas dire qu'il ferait tout, tout seul-, qui était aux Etats Unis pour deux semaines, et lui avait donné rendez vous chez lui en début d'après-midi. La jeune femme était arrivée sur les coups de treize heures et lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-J'aimerais inviter Stiles au restaurant. Juste nous deux, sans meute, sans parent... Juste un repas à deux, suivit d'une soirée promenade. Mais je ne sais pas où l'emmener, ni quoi mettre... Et j'aurais besoin de toi pour cette partie.

-Eh bah frangin, je pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi romantique. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider. On va commencer par la chose la plus simple : quand est-ce que tu l'invites ?

-On fête nos huit mois dans deux jours. On a rien fait avant, et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre l'étape des un an avant de faire quelque chose. Alors j'aimerais faire ça la semaine prochaine.

-Ok... Hum... Tu sais s'il est libre ? Demanda la cadette.

-Normalement oui. Je lui ai dit que je l'emmenais au cinéma, donc il a une journée off.

-Bien... Alors... Pour une soirée parfaite, connaissant Stiles, si tu l'emmènes au resto, puis au ciné, il va adorer. Mais te connaissant, je suis sure que tu veux faire quelque chose de différent. Je me trompe ?

-J'aimerais l'emmener dans la clairière où on allait quand on était petits, toi moi et Laura. Comme on est en hiver, il fait nuit tôt et on voit bien les étoiles... Ca changerait de d'habitude, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaise...

-Fais un pique-nique, répondit Cora après un moment de silence.

-Un pique-nique ?

-Bah oui! Prends ou fais deux, trois plats qu'il aime vraiment, et fais un pique-nique. Tu sais comme moi qu'il va adorer l'idée de simplement passer du temps avec toi -pour faire une pause dans ses études et ses révisions. Fais quelque chose qui te plaît, mais en pensant à lui... Et je pense qu'un pique-nique est une bonne idée!

-Tu es géniale, tu le sais ça? Demanda le loup, en souriant.

-Ouais, c'est l'une de mes rares qualités.

-Une dernière question. Je devrais mettre quoi? Quelque chose de simple, que je mets quotidiennement, ou quelque chose de plus habillé?

-Reste simple, suggéra la jeune femme. Je pense qu'il aimera autant le Derek en jean et T-shirt que le Derek en costume... Mais garde ce dernier pour votre mariage.

Le loup rigola, remercia sa jeune sœur et la raccompagna devant le loft. Il envoya ensuite un message à son humain, l'informant que, finalement, le cinéma ne le tentait plus trop, mais qu'il avait une surprise pour lui. Et Stiles passa l'après-midi à râler parce qu'il détestait les surprises.

Le lendemain, Derek appela le shérif à son travail et lui demanda s'il avait deux minutes à lui accorder.

-Je t'écoute, fils. De quoi as-tu besoin?

-J'aimerais organiser un pique-nique surprise à Stiles pour nos huit mois. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre nos un an, et Cora m'a proposé l'idée du pique-nique qui me plaît beaucoup. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi quant aux plats que je devrais préparer... Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me conseiller ? Demanda l'alpha aux yeux bleu.

-Eh bien... Les curly fries sont un bon moyen de faire hurler Stiles de plaisir. Et sinon... Ha si! Les salades de fruits maisons. Il tuerait pour en manger. Si tu veux, je peux te donner la recette.

Derek remercia le shérif, puis appela Lydia et Scott. Il leur demanda la même chose qu'au shérif, et obtenu deux autres recettes à préparer. Il les remercia, puis nota sur trois feuilles tout ce qu'il devait préparer. Il fouilla dans ses affaires et trouva un panier pour pique-nique -qui devait dater de New-York- ainsi qu'une grande couverture rouge trouée. Il la renifla et plissa les yeux.

-Tu mérité d'être lavée, toi...

Le loup soupira, puis retourna dans la cuisine. Il lança une machine, puis alla s'installer dans son canapé. Il devait aller faire quelques courses, mais était pris d'une soudaine flemme. Il souffla et ferma les yeux un moment.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le soleil était presque couché, signe que Derek s'était endormi. L'alpha aux yeux bleu grogna pour la forme, puis se leva et récupéra sa couverture. Il l'étala sur sa table, pour la faire sécher, récupéra les trois recettes et sortit du loft.

Il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans le centre-ville de Beacon. Il entra dans l'épicerie, salua madame Martinez et acheta les ingrédients qui lui manquaient pour son pique-nique. Il déposa le tout devant la vendeuse, qui lui fit un sourire tendre.

-Soit tu es pris d'une grande faim, soit tu es un parfait petit ami.

-Parfait, je ne sais pas, mais Stiles devrait aimer ce que je lui prépare.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Vous méritez d'être heureux, et si vous pouvez l'être ensemble, c'est encore mieux!

Le loup remercia la vielle dame, paya ses articles puis rentra chez lui. Il répondit une nouvelle fois à son humain -non, je ne te dirais pas ce que j'organise. Sois patient!- et rangea ses courses dans son frigo. Il regarda sa montre, puis décida d'aller se doucher avant de manger. Il régla la température de l'eau et se glissa sous le jet, grognant de plaisir sous l'eau chaude.

Il resta immobile, les yeux fermés pendant plusieurs minutes. Il laissa ses muscles tendus pour tout ce stress se dénouer, puis se lava vigoureusement la peau et les cheveux. Une fois propre, il se sécha et se mit en boxer-t-shirt noir -le classique, comme aime à le dire Stiles- et s'attela à la préparation de son diner: une omelette. De quinze oeufs.

Une fois les protéines avalées, Derek se glissa sous sa couette et continua la lecture de son roman du moment. C'était Stiles qui le lui avait offert, et le loup ne décrochait plus. Il dut tout de même abandonner Marcus Flinch et son sceptre de feu pour dormir un peu, sa journée du lendemain promettant d'être longue.

Et ce fut bien le cas. Derek rata à deux reprises la recette de croque-monsieur que Scott lui avait donné, le forçant à courir une nouvelle fois chez madame Martinez pour racheter ce qu'il avait fait brûler. Mais il réussi tout de même à faire quatre croque monsieur, qu'il déposa dans un tupperware et mit au frais. Il regarda ensuite la recette de Lydia et soupira.

Il sortit donc une casserole, versa de l'eau, la sala, puis la mit sur le feu. Il versa ensuite des pâtes, qu'il égoutta une fois prêtes. Il sortit ses poivrons, ses tomates, ses boites de thon ainsi que de la mayonnaise, coupa tout en morceau et mélangea le tout avec les pâtes. Il ajouta deux cuillères de mayonnaise et réserva le plat au frais.

Il vérifia sa liste et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait presque plus rien à faire. Il attrapa un deuxième saladier, sortit ses fruits du frigo et commença à les découper. Deux pommes, deux poires, des raisins, quatre bananes, une orange, deux kiwis... Il y passa un long moment, mais finit par découper son dernier morceau de pomme. Il mit tous les fruits dans le saladier, ajouta le jus d'un demi-citron et du sirop de sucre de canne, mélangea une nouvelle fois, puis réserva au frais.

Il se lava les mains et souffla. Tous ses plats étaient prêts, son panier et sa couverture aussi. Il ne lui manquait plus que son jeune amant et tout serait parfait. Il regarda l'horloge et partit se doucher. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois sa liste, soupira et décida d'aller lire un peu son livre. Il éteignit la lumière rapidement malgré tout, bien trop excité par sa journée du lendemain.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il envoya un message à Stiles lui rappelant qu'ils mangeaient ensemble le soir. Le jeune humain lui répondit qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi à cause de son excitation, et que ça avait intérêt à valoir le coup. Le loup sourit à sa réponse, puis se leva.

Il prépara le panier que pique-nique -couverture, couverts, assiettes, verres...- et transvasa les plats dans ses tupperwares. Il les laissa au frais, puis prépara le jus d'orange pressées que Stiles adorait boire tous les matins. Il en fit une bouteille, puis but le reste dans la journée. Vers dix-sept heures, il alla se préparer, déposa le tout dans sa voiture, puis partit du loft une heure et demie plus tard.

Il se gara devant la maison Stilinski, puis alla chercher son jeune humain. Ce dernier vint lui ouvrir et le fit entrer, enfilant ses chaussures. Noah vint saluer le jeune Hale, lui demandant comment il allait et ce qu'il avait prévu pour son turbulent de fils.

-Si je vous le dis, ses oreilles d'humain hyperactif risqueraient d'entendre. Et je veux que ça reste une surprise.

-Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, mes oreilles d'hyperactif ? Demanda le jeune Stilinski en frappant le bras de son amant.

-Tu me le diras dans la voiture. En route!

Stiles embrassa son père, Derek serra la main du shérif, puis les deux hommes quittèrent la maison. Le loup ouvrit la porte passager à son amant, qui sourit, lui fit une bise sur la joue, puis s'installa sur le siège de la camaro. L'alpha aux yeux bleu s'installa derrière le volant et démarra.

Il leur fallut environ une demi-heure avant d'arriver à destination. Derek sortit en premier du véhicule, rapidement suivit par son jeune humain. Qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait devant la réserve naturelle de Beacon. Il regarda son loup, qui portait un panier de pique-nique et sourit.

-C'est ça ta superbe surprise? Demanda le jeune humain.

-Eh bien... Il semblerait, en effet... Aller, suis moi, on va manger!

Derek tendit sa main au jeune homme, qui la prit, et les deux amants marchèrent dans la foret pendant vingt minutes. Derek se stoppa alors, regarda autour de lui, puis guida le jeune humain jusqu'à une petite clairière bien dégagée. Il posa son panier, l'ouvrit et en sortit la couverture. Il la déposa au sol, s'installa dessus, puis tira le jeune humain à lui.

-Donc, au lieu de m'emmener au ciné, tu m'emmènes dans la forêt, pour qu'on pique-nique au clair de lune?

-C'est ça... Je voulais te montrer cet endroit, car il est important pour moi. Et je voulais aussi passer un moment avec toi, sans la meute.

-Et attendre nos un an était trop long? Demanda l'humain en se penchant vers les lèvres du loup.

-Oui, je voulais faire ça le plus tôt possible ! Répondit l'alpha en embrassant son humain.

Ils profitèrent de l'autre pendant un long moment, volant entre baisers, caresses et rires. Mais l'estomac de Stiles ne tient plu et se fit entendre en grognant fortement. Le jeune humain cacha son visage dans le cou de son loup, qui rigolait.

Derek se redressa et tira le panier de pique-nique vers lui. Il en sortit les trois tupperwares, la bouteille de jus d'orange et les divers couverts. Il posa le tout devant le jeune homme, qui écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son repas.

-Tu as demandé à combien de personnes pour savoir ce que j'aimais ? Demanda t-il à son amant.

-Ton père pour le dessert, Scott pour le plat et Lydia pour l'entrée.

Stiles embrassa son alpha, le remerciant pour ce repas. Ils mangèrent ensuite tranquillement, parlant de leurs journées, des cours du jeune humain... Ils passèrent un agréable moment sans interruption de la meute. Lorsqu'ils eurent vidé leurs assiettes, ils s'allongèrent et contemplèrent les étoiles, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:

Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com

Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)

Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


	11. Bonus 3

Tout d'abord, avant d'annoncer la sortie de ce nouveau bonus, je tenais à toutes et tous vous remercier. Grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé un nombre de vues que je ne pensais jamais atteindre avec l'une de mes histoires, et tout ça est uniquement grâce à vous. Vous êtes les meilleurs et je ne sais quels mots utiliser pour vous montrer toute ma gratitude! Je vous AIME mes lapins!

Je disais donc... Hello mes lapins! :3 Je reviens aujourd'hui avec ce nouveau bonus de DLM, le troisième les gars, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! :3

Je ne comptais pas le poster de suite, mais ma chère Microfish m'a convaincu -c'était pas bien dur- de le faire, alors le voila! :p

N'oubliez pas les petites reviews de l'amour! :D

Je vous dis a bientôt, pour une nouvelle histoire ou un nouveau bonus! :3

(Ne paniquez pas si je ne poste rien dans les jours/semaines à venir, je suis très concentrée sur mes cours et sur un gros projet fic, et je n'ai malheureusement plus le temps d'écrire autre chose. Je vous promet de m'y remettre dès que je le peux! :))

* * *

Lorsque la période des fêtes arrivait, la famille Hale avait pour habitude de se réunir dans son grand manoir et d'inviter tous ses proches à une grande soirée. Les plus jeunes venaient déguisés, et l'ancien de la famille venait habillé en Père-Noel et offrait les cadeaux à tout le monde. Puis Talia faisait un discours à la meute et la fête commençait.

Depuis l'incendie, et même pendant la période où il avait vécu à New York, Derek n'avait pas voulu célébrer Noël et le Nouvel an, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça lui rappelait à quel point il avait été con et que sa famille était morte à cause de lui.

Mais tout ça avait changé depuis que Stiles et lui étaient ensemble. Le loup reprenait peu à peu goût à la fête, et aimait passer du temps avec la meute, ou avec le shérif, qui s'était désigné comme papa de remplacement. Ce qui avait valut une larme de notre alpha. Et un sourire de Stiles.

Cette année, Derek avait voulu faire un effort et avait proposé à son compagnon de l'accompagner à la soirée du nouvel an de la ville. Le jeune humain avait été légèrement choqué -du genre, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte- puis avait tendrement sourit à son homme et lui avait dit oui. Le loup l'avait alors embrassé et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Ce soir, Derek était debout dans sa chambre, au loft, et terminait de boutonner sa chemise. Lydia était passée un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour lui apporter son costume, et en avait profité pour lui demander la raison de cette demande.

-Je cherche à reprendre pied, avait répondu le loup. Je sais que ça fait presque dix ans que mes parents sont décédés, mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'était Kate la responsable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir lâché le loup dans la bergerie et je n'arrive plus à profiter de Noël ou du Nouvel an sans culpabiliser.

-Mais tu veux changer pour Stiles… avait dit la jeune banshee.

-Je veux lui prouver que je suis capable de vivre normalement, et que je veux que notre relation dure. Et pour commencer, je vais mettre ce costume et je vais l'emmener au feu d'artifice du nouvel an.

La jeune étudiante avait souri et avait déposé un baiser sur la joue du loup. Elle lui avait souhaité une bonne soirée, puis avait laissé l'alpha aux yeux saphir se préparer. Ce dernier terminait de lacer ses chaussures que la porte de son loft coulissait, laissant place à son amant.

Qui se stoppa et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son loup en costume. Oui, il avait déjà eu la possibilité de le voir habillé ainsi, mais il le trouvait toujours aussi canon. Et ce costume-là lui faisait un cul d'enfer.

-Woh… souffla l'humain.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit le loup. Très canon. Un peu trop. Les autres risquent de te regarder…

-Je crois que tu ne t'es pas regardé dans un miroir, Der'… Celui qui va attirer les regards, c'est toi !

Derek rigola, se leva et s'approcha de son amant. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha vers ses lèvres. Le jeune humain sourit, enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son loup et combla la distance entre leurs lèvres. Un sourit contre les lèvres de son homme, savourant la proximité du loup.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Derek. Ce serait dommage de rater le clou du spectacle, t'en pense quoi ?

-J'en pense que j'aimerais te plaquer contre ton lit et te faire l'amour sauvagement… Mais aller voir le feu d'artifice de la ville est bien aussi.

Les deux hommes se hâtèrent de prendre leurs manteaux, puis quittèrent le loft main dans la main. Le loup fit monter le jeune homme dans la camaro, puis prit la direction du centre-ville. Il se gara devant un petit restaurant branché de la ville, tendit son bras à l'humain et entra dans la bâtisse. Le serveur les guida vers leur table, puis leur tendit les cartes.

-Derek… commença l'humain. C'est super cher, comme endroit. T'es sûr que tu veux me payer à manger ici ? Un burger chez Marty's me suffit largement…

-Oui, je veux te payer à manger ici. Même si tu ne prends qu'un steak et des frites. Stiles, regarde moi -le jeune humain releva les yeux vers son amant- Je veux passer le premier merveilleux nouvel an depuis de décès de ma famille. Et je veux être un homme parfait pour toi. Je sais que te payer un repas ici ne t'emballe pas plus que ça, mais profite de la soirée. S'il te plaît ?

-Juste parce que tu es mon loup, et que je ne peux pas résister à tes yeux de chaton implorants. Bon, on prend quoi, comme vin ?

Derek pouffa et reprit sa lecture de la carte. Lorsque le serveur revint, le loup commanda une bouteille de champagne, deux cocas, du fois gras et un carpaccio, un steak/frites et du magret de canard/pomme de terre. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau eux deux, Derek tendit sa main à l'humain, paume vers le ciel. Stiles le regarda et posa tendrement sa main dans celle de son loup, qui la serra et sourit.

Ils profitèrent de leur repas, parlant de leurs journées et de leurs activités, partagèrent un fondant au chocolat, puis quittèrent l'établissement. Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au parc de la ville. Presque tous les habitants étaient réunis sous le ciel étoilé, attendant avec impatience que le décompte ne commence.

Les deux amants se placèrent près d'un banc et Derek enroula ses bras autour du plus jeune, qui se blottit dans la chaleur du corps de son homme. Le loup posa son menton sur les cheveux de son humain et soupira d'aise. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard du shérif, qui était sortit avec Mélissa. L'ainé leva un sourcil, secoua la tête et salua le loup, qui leva une main en salutation. Stiles redressa sa tête et haussa un sourcil.

-Tu salues qui ?

-Ton père. Il est avec Mélissa et il vient de nous voir.

-Ow… Et tu lui fais un coucou ?

-Il m'en a fait un avant.

-Hmpf…

Stiles reposa son visage contre l'épaule de son homme et soupira. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés et silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le maire de la ville ne monte sur l'estrade et ne prenne la parole.

-Bien le bonsoir, habitants de Beacon Hills. Dans moins de deux minutes, nous allons entamer le décompte de fin d'année, mais je tenais à prendre la parole avant. Je voulais vous remercier, citoyens de notre magnifique ville, pour votre soutien, votre travail et pour votre implication dans le bon fonctionnement de la ville. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être votre maire, et j'espère que l'année qui arrive nous réservera de belles surprises. Sur ce, il est minuit dans une minute, alors tenez vous prêts à compter !

Les habitants applaudirent leur maire, qui quitta la scène et retourna auprès de ses proches. L'écran installé à l'arrière de la scène s'illumina et le décompte fit son apparition. Il se déclencha à minuit moins quinze secondes, entrainant alors une ribambelle de 'quinze', 'quatorze', 'treize'. Lorsque le 'cinq' sonna, Stiles se redressa, fit face à son homme et lui sourit.

Il l'embrassa lorsque toute la ville hurla « bonne année ! ». Derek entoura la taille fine de l'humain de ses bras et accompagna avec plaisir et enthousiasme le baiser. Stiles remonta ses bras autour des épaules de son loup et rompit le baiser, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son amant.

-Bonne année, mon loup… souffla le plus jeune.

-Bonne année à toi aussi, mon humain !

-C'est nul… répondit Stiles en frappant de son front l'épaule du loup. Tu pouvais pas me dire un truc genre « bonne année, mon amour » ? Mais pas « bonne année, mon humain » ! C'est affreux !

-D'accord, désolé, rigola le loup. Bonne année… -il embrassa à nouveau le jeune homme- mon amour…

-J'aime bien mieux ça…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau baiser, sous la lumière des feux d'artifice du nouvel an.

* * *

Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:

Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com

Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)

Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
